Queen of Queens
by flowerforever355
Summary: Star esta devuelta en Mewni, quizás para siempre. Con todo perdido y la autoestima por los suelos decide buscar una distracción. En el palacio encuentra una habitación misteriosa que le revela una verdad sobre una de sus más controversiales descendientes que amenaza con sacudir su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, después de ver y obsesionarme con ''Star vs. The forces of evil'', quería hacer este fanfiction y si no lo hacia, iba a enloquecer.**

 **¡Dios!, hace mucho que no escribo fanfic, pues ahora me dedico a escribir un libro.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten (Contiene spoleirs del final de la segunda temporada)**

 **Sinopsis: Star esta devuelta en Mewni, quizás para siempre. Con todo perdido y la autoestima por los suelos decide buscar una distracción. En el palacio encuentra una habitación misteriosa que le revela una verdad que amenaza con sacudir su mundo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Esta maravillosa serie y todo el material que la acompaña no me pertenecen, sino a la malvada genio, Daron Nefcy y Disney.**

 **(Historia de tres o cuatro partes. Corta)**

'' **Queen of Queens''**

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo a la época en la que todo era fácil lo haría, cuando su varita estaba completa, la época en la que Glossaryck la guiaba y tenia el libro de hechizos en sus manos, en la que no lo arruino todo en el día de la canción ganando la desconfianza del pueblo; la época en la que contaba con la amistad de Marco.

Se las había arreglado para convertirse en un fiasco, destrozar todo lo que la rodeaba. La princesa que lo perdió todo.

Acostada en su cama intentaba no pensar en todo lo que dejo atrás, pero sus pensamientos volvían a Marco, como fue tan tonta para enamorarse de su mejor amigo sabiendo que no le correspondía, él lo tenia todo en la tierra, amigos, familia y a ella.

Star no encajaba en su mundo, nunca lo había hecho en verdad. Marco pertenecía a la tierra, antes de que la conociera ya tenia una vida. Se creyeron una mentira, jugaron un juego de corta duración en el que sabían que se iban a lastimar, quizás no con malas intensiones, pero ella algún día se iría y él seguiría adelante.

Incluso su pequeño gato, Midninght, la ignoraba tratandola como una desconocida a pesar que lo tenía desde bebé.

Se consolaba a si misma repitiendo que algún día se tendría que ir, era sabido, pero eso no lo hacia menos doloroso. Sólo estaría una temporada hasta completar su entrenamiento y sin Glossaryck su estancia tampoco tenía sentido, incluso creyó en la posibilidad que sus padres al saber la verdad la enviarían a Mewni, pero no fue así.

No era una adolescente normal, no tenia su destino en sus manos, definitivamente no era Marco o cualquiera de sus compañeros de clases.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía una extranjera en su propia tierra, como si el planeta tierra hubiera sido la realidad y Mewni fuera el espejismo, un lugar que quedo estancado en sus memorias.

Se puso de pie.

No quería quedarse quieta, necesitaba una distracción. Ya no podía salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, el reino entero la odiaba y tenían razón, sólo se entretenía en los extensos jardines del castillo donde las flores chismoseaban a sus espaldas, en los establos donde los guerriconios y las quimeras (NA: esos animales con cabeza de león) siempre la recibían con alegría.

El palacio había cerrado sus puertas por las constantes manifestaciones de los habitantes, y la amenaza silenciosa de Toffe; ya no veía a ninguna de sus amigas; sus padres estaban tan ocupados que hace días no los veía por más de cinco minutos, ya que se encontraban en constantes reuniones tratando de mantener la paz y preparándose para la guerra. Una guerra que llevaba su nombre escrito.

—Muy bien, Star—se dijo—, es hora de conseguir una distracción.

Salió envuelta en una manta, descalza manteniendo la varita alzada para iluminar el camino.

El palacio estaba en silencio, los pasillos obscuros y fríos.

Había vivido toda su vida en este lugar, pero conocía sólo la mitad, los lugares más esenciales: la habitación de sus padres, el gran salón, la cocina, las habitaciones de los empleados, los establos y el jardín, es decir era tan grande y habían lugares que tenia prohibido el ingreso, según su madre.

Sin querer, recordó la habitación de la abuela, el salón de los tapetes de las reinas de Mewni que vio cuando entro en la varita. La última vez que estuvo ahí era una bebé y apenas lo recordaba, incluso la responsable de llevarla fue su abuela sin que su madre lo supiera.

—Mi niña, un día ganaras tu tapete—Apretó su mejilla —. El más impresionante de todos.

Sí su abuela hubiera visto todo lo que provoco no pensaría que ella es impresionante, estaría decepcionada.

Se pregunto donde estaría ese lugar.

Recorrió los pasillos sin rumbo tomando cualquier dirección, subió y bajo largas escaleras, atravesó tragaluces que te permitían ver el cielo nocturno de Mewni, paso por habitaciones llenas de pociones y armaduras viejas.

Se detuvo una puerta de madera gigante de la cual había una gran inscripción en roca en Mewniano antiguo.

Leyó a duras penas.

'' _La puerta de las memorias''_

¿Qué significaba eso?

No parecía un acertijo, pero era muy mala para ellos. Rogaba que no lo sea, porque no estaba segura si podría soportar descifrar enigmas, ya era difícil tener que descifrar sus sentimientos, fingir delante de los nobles e intentar que el pueblo vuelva a confiar en ella, si es que alguna vez lo habían hecho.

Cuando se entero que Toffe estaba de regreso más poderoso que nunca, que algo había pasado con la alta comisión de magia (su madre no dio detalles), su regreso a un Mewni totalmente ajeno al que recordaba, supo que era hora de ser una princesa.

Intentó empujar la puerta, pero esta ni siquiera se movió. Al parecer, no abría para adentro ni afuera, ya no sabía que hacer.

—Vamos—regaño a la puerta, pero esta no le respondió—.Debe haber una forma.

Quizás estaba demasiado vieja, después de todo el castillo era muy antiguo, tan antiguo como la misma Mewni. En el libro se decía que fue construido con magia, las reinas se encargaban de dejar su registro y marcas en el palacio de alguna manera.

Cuando Marco se quedó encerrado en su armario de secretos, ella lo abrió con magia, escavando profundo, quizás también se abría con magia.

Puso su mano sobre la puerta con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos, deseo que se abriera, que responda su llamado, la sintió no como un objeto, sino un ser con espíritu y propia consciencia.

Describir como era escavar profundo era difícil, era como volar, alcanzarlo todo. El poder adquiría otro nivel, se requería una situación te diera empuje, pero no supo lo que era hacer magia de verdad hasta que llego a ese punto.

Sentía la magia burbujeando en su interior, ya no era un conjunto de hechizos inventados en los que se necesitaba la varita.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando un humo plateado disipándose a la distancia. No se veía nada, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad y tuvo que iluminar con la varita.

—Lo hice.

Lo que vio la sorprendió.

Era un antiguo salón de baile, del techo colgaban candelabros hechos de cristal llenos de telarañas, velas derretidas y un enorme vitral con un dibujo distorsionado, que apenas lograba que entrara la luz. El piso estaba cubierto de polvo, pero al removerlo supo que era de mármol.

A los lados descansaban pilares hechos de cristal, muy parecidos al que hacia cierto miembro de la alta comisión de magia.

Al fondo, había dos grandes escaleras que se unían en una.

Entro dando pequeños pasos, una vez adentro la puerta se cerro de golpe.

Contuvo un grito.

No había nada de malo en ese lugar, sí permitió que entrara era por una razón. En el fondo, intuía que tenia que al que ver en el lugar; lo podía sentir.

Era una princesa guerrera rebelde e independiente, el miedo no la paralizaria.

Aun así estar en un lugar desconocido y a obscuros, sola usando su varita como linterna le daba escalofríos. Esta situación le recordaba cuando veía esas películas de miedo con Marco, las cuales andar solo en la oscuridad nunca era buena idea, al principio le pareció divertido así podía pelear contra lo que acechaba, pero al ver que el personaje lo único que hacia era correr e intentar refugiarse del espectro no lo fue tanto, claro ella tuvo su propia experiencia personal.

Siguió avanzando tratando que la luz le permitiera ver lo más posible de su entorno.

Al llegar al medio se prendió una vela de los candelabros, la que estaba justo sobre ella, las otras siguieron su ejemplo.

Algunas velas eran rosas, otras violetas, verdes y amarillas, habían muchos colores.

Su mandíbula cayó.

Juro que nunca en toda su vida había visto algo más hermoso, el salón entero parecía estar cobrando vida en frente de sus ojos. Cuando las velas se prendieron, los cristales de los pilares reflejaron el resplandor y trajeron la luz a cada rincón del salón.

Alrededor de sus pies el polvo asentado se disperso flotando hasta el techo para desaparecer llevándose las telarañas y toda suciedad que pudiera haber, esto siguió pasando hasta que no quedo rastro de polvo.

Star dejo caer la manta de la impresión, si no estuviera sosteniendo la varita como único elemento que le recordaba que esto era real también la hubiera dejado caer.

Era muy hermoso.

El piso efectivamente era de mármol, había dibujos de símbolos que le perteneció a las reinas anteriores. Retratado la historia de la Mewnidependencia con una larga inscripción en un mewniano tan antiguo que era casi indescifrable.

Star había visto cosas raras y mágicas durante toda su corta vida, hizo explotar un montón de cosas con sólo recitar un hechizo inofensivo, viajó a esa loca dimensión de los gatos con caras humanas, navegó en el tiempo y vio a sus padres preadolescentes, conoció a sus otras yo de las infinitas realidades alternativas, entre otras muchas cosas que había provocado y experimentado; pero esto estaba en el tope de su lista.

Había una inscripción en letras doradas en la base de la ahora reluciente escalera.

Frunció el ceño.

Corrió hasta la escalera para conseguir una mejor vista. Leyó en voz alta: _Allí veo a mi madre, mi abuela y antepasados. Me revelan los secretos que muestran la verdad._

Al leer la parte final las letras empezaron a brillar y flotar hasta quedar frente a ella y explotar en pequeños destellos de colores.

—¿Qué?—susurró, intentando entender la situación.

En ese momento, entendió aun menos. Delante de sus ojos el salón se convirtió en una fiesta ostentosa, un lugar estaba repleto de gente elegante bailando en perfecta sincronía, había una pequeña orquesta que mantenían el ambiente festivo y alegre.

En el amplio espacio que se unían las escaleras descansaban tres tronos con el mismo diseño que usaba su familia, entonces comprendió que eran los mismos, lo cual significaba que estaba en el pasado, en la memoria de una de sus abuelas.

—¡Es impresionante!—exclamó dando un salto con los brazos extendidos, temió que alguien la volteara a ver por todo el escándalo que hizo, pero siguieron enfrascados en su baile, chismes y comida.

Aquello no era muy diferente a los bailes y fiestas que asistió, pero aquí había una enorme diferencia, las personas no vestían igual que en el Mewni actual, sino más...anticuado.

Mewnianos de mallas y sombreros con plumas, telas de todos colores, mewnianas con vestidos que abrazaban su pecho y caían con libertad hasta el suelo, mangas extremadamente largas.

Algunos niños corrían envueltos juegos, una corte de ancianas reían a carcajadas sentadas en sillones en la esquina.

Sip, no era muy diferente.

De pronto, la música se detuvo con ella todo el ruido y dirigieron sus cabezas en dirección a Star.

Asustada, creyó que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero cada mirada estaba enfocada en un hombrecillo muy parecido a Alfred, solo que este tenia el pelo blanco y aparentaba más edad, se dirigió hasta al frente de los tronos con paso rápido y ligero e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—Damas y caballeros, inclinen sus cabeza ante sus majestades, el rey y la reina Butterfly—Una pareja ingreso con un caminar señorial—. Saluden a su princesa real, Eclipsa.

¿Qué? Eclipsa, como la misma Eclipsa, la reina de la oscuridad, la misma que realizo todos esos hechizos; la que se enamoro de un monstruo y huyo. Entonces, la puerta de las memorias le mostraría su historia, no es que tuviera algún problema, una cosa era simpatizar con algunos monstruos y tener una buena relación (los buenos), pero enamorarse de uno…Eso le producía un cierto pudor.

Observó a la pareja de reyes; la mujer descendía con elegancia, tenia largo cabello negro, rostro severo y piel lechosa con dos marcas verdes de flores en las mejillas, en su mano portaba la varita que tomo forma de una rosa envuelta en un espino dorado; el hombre era guapo y serio a su lado vestía muy similar a los reyes e incluso a su padre, solo que no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, su cabello era castaño abultado y era bastante alto, en mano derecha llevaba el cetro celeste de Mewni que estaba reservado para el uso exclusivo de los reyes varones.

Se sentaron luego de ser recibidos por una reverencia masiva.

Star frunció el ceño.

Se quedo mirando las escaleras en caso de que apareciera Eclipsa, pero no había rastro. Por otra parte los reyes no parecían muy afectados por el retraso o ausencia de su hija, es más hasta se daban el lujo de conversar entre ellos como si nada estuviera pasando.

Nadie en el salón estaba pendiente de la aparición de la princesa.

Frustrada por no recibir respuestas decidió buscarlas por su cuenta, pero no estaba segura que tan real sea esta ilusión. Subió por las escaleras estando pendiente de algún cambio, no ocurrió ninguno mientras avanzaba por el ala contaría al que los reyes entraron al salón.

Fue recibida por un oscuro e infinito pasillo del cual no había ninguna pisca de la futura reina de la oscuridad. Vio al mismo sirviente que anuncio a la realeza discutir con una cortina.

Ladeó la cabeza extrañada hasta que se encontró con el siervo regañando a una niña pequeña que permanecía oculta detrás de la cortina roja.

La niña llevaba un vestido negro de corte infantil, no era superior de los siete años, pero su expresión, modo de hablar y gestos la hacían parecer mayor. El cabello oscuro corto estaba adornado por una cinta roja atada en un perfecto moño, las piscas en sus mejillas parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad, pero sus ojos no eran vacíos ni tenían un brillo malvado, sino tiernos e inteligentes.

No podía entender como esta linda niñita se convirtió en la reina que escribió un capitulo tan lleno de maldad.

—Debe salir, princesa—dijo con tono cansino—. Ya la he anunciado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero.

—Por favor, la esperan—Apuntó al salón—. Sus padres…

La niña lo interrumpió alzando un dedo e inflando las mejillas—Mis padres están ciegos y son arrogantes, no se dan cuenta de su entorno.

Él hizo una mueca de espanto al oír esto. Star juro haber percibido como una corriente lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, su rostro empalideció y una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

—No diga eso. Lo que dice y las ideas que propaga son peligrosas.

No pareció afectar a Eclipsa.

—Lee un poco, Phillips—Se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier modo no voy a asistir a ese tonto baile. Dile a mis padres que me siento mal, que estoy muy enferma y necesitaba ir a dormir—Hizo un puchero que hasta a ella logro enternecerla—. Por favor.

Phillips le sostuvo la mirada, pero accedió después de hacerle prometer que al próximo baile asistiría sin pretextos, pues se estaba convirtiendo en la reina de las ausencias y excusas inventadas.

Star se quedo a solas con la niña que salió corriendo hasta la cocina real donde saco una canasta llena de comida que estaba escondida debajo de la mesa y un libro envuelto en una manta rosa.

—Con esto será suficiente—Cubrió su cabello con la manta.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Abrió su libro y anoto algo tarareando una canción de cuna que la adolescente sabia muy bien, puesto que su madre se la cantaba cada noche cuando era una niña afirmaba que era una canción familiar, pero no le tomo peso a sus palabras.

Eclipsa suspiro y abrió la puerta saliendo del palacio con extremo sigilo.

Debía admitir que eligió un buen momento para huir, todos estarían muy entusiasmados con el baile y se olvidarían de su presencia por un largo tiempo. Si ella quisiera salir en la completa clandestinidad hubiera elegido un evento así, pero como era Star Butterfly las artes de escabullirse sin levantar sospechas no eran su especialidad.

Se dedico a seguirla mientras la niña caminaba directo hacia el bosque de la muerte segura con la vista fija en su libreta murmurando incoherencias sobre el ciclo de las tres lunas de Mewni y lo especial que era esa noche.

Una niña extraña.

Star la siguió sin decir una palabra.

Miro al palacio el cual no era muy diferente al actual, pero faltaban unas torres. Le sorprendió el realismo de la ilusión, en si estaba en una memoria de una de sus antepasadas, pero creyó que solo se aplicaba al salón y saliendo de ese lugar la magia iba a desaparecer.

Vaya que estaba equivocada.

El bosque estaba igual, Eclipsa parecía saber la dirección de memoria. La pequeña esquivaba todo tipo de obstáculos con habilidad aunque con la vista enfocada en su libreta.

Después de una larga media hora de caminata, se encontró en un infinito campo de grandes flores rojas que se mecían al son del viento. La luz del luz de las lunas lo hacían lucir mágico, no creyó que un lugar así se encuentre en el bosque donde era el territorio de los monstruos y un lugar horrible.

Esto era…precioso.

El aroma perfumado de las flores impregnaba el aire y le daba un cierto dulzor.

—No puedo creerlo—Eclipsa abrió los ojos asombrada—. ¡Lo encontré!

Se fue corriendo al campo de flores entre risas levantando pétalos rojos detrás de ella. Las flores parecían danzar a su alrededor y Star compartió su emoción, se unió a sus risas.

Noto que a diferencia de la niña ninguna de las flores se remecía con su andar, no había ningún cambio. Era como si todo fuera real y ella fuera la ilusión, el elemento que no debería estar.

Eclipsa dejo caer la canasta y se dispuso a comer sentándose alrededor de las flores observando las lunas fijamente garabateando en su libreta.

Había empacado una buena porción de maíz humeante, unos panes pequeños, un pedazo de tarta azul mordido y una botella de te de burbujas con miel caliente.

Star se sentó a su lado viendo intrigada a la niña.

Sus ojos oscuros pequeños y rasgados miraban con ilusión los astros elevándose de poco en el cielo nocturno Mewniano.

—Quisiera saber más…

Pegó un sobresalto, pensó que se percato de su presencia, pero su mirada siguió fija en el mismo lugar.

Mastico un pedazo de su tarta derramando las migajas en su barbilla.

Un rugido se oyó a lo lejos seguido por un grito, tuvo ganas de gritarle que saliera corriendo, que era demasiado peligroso y seguro eran monstruos que buscaban hacerle daño, pero la niña se quedo congelada plantada en el lugar con la tarta a mitad del recorrido a su boca y buscando el origen de los gritos entre los árboles.

Un arbusto de hojas negras se empezó a remover con brusquedad.

Se puso de pie con rapidez e intento advertirla, pero cuando quiso tocarla su mano la traspaso.

—¡Vamos!, tienes que irte.

No le hizo caso, es más se puso de pie avanzando hasta el origen del sonido como hipnotizada.

—¡No, Eclipsa! —Se puso al frente agitando los brazos—. ¡No debes acércate es…

Una figura cayo envuelto en ramas, hojas y suciedad. Esta se quejo y removió apretando su estomago.

Levantó la vista y abrió mucho los ojos cuando contemplo a Eclipsa, que parpadeaba consternada por su presencia, pero no lucia asustada.

—Malvada mewniana—gruño con rencor.

No era novedad sobre el odio de los monstruos por los Mewnianos, pero este ser podía hacerle daño a la niña y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Algo tenia que hacer, su varita estaba como fuera de servicio incluso si la agitaba no oía al unicornio que vivía en su interior.

Eclipsa no hizo nada.

—Vete—Ordenó el monstruo, sin recibir una respuesta de la niña gritó: —¡Te dije que te vayas!

Se retorció y enderezo con dificultad. Si antes había tenido ganas de narvagolpear a este monstruo, estas habían desaparecido, él era apenas un niño aunque le ganaba en altura a Eclipsa, lucia demasiado delgado, hasta se le marcaban las costillas.

Su piel rojiza estaba cubierta de rasguños y suciedad, tenia un largo cabello plata enmarañado con algunas hojas sobresaliendo. Tenia cuatro ojos amarillos brillantes, dos pequeños cuernos apenas visibles, orejas alargadas, sus labios estaban pálidos y secos, al punto de estar curtidos y vestía unos pantalones desgastados que parecían más harapos que ropa.

Era él. El monstruo del cuadro, solo que en una versión más infantil y famélica.

Dio un par de pasos pesados, apenas sosteniéndose a si mismo.

—¡Vete, malvada!—gimió, cayendo desplomado por el esfuerzo—. Mi familia. Comida. No encontré nada—susurro al borde de las lagrimas enterrando su cabeza entre las flores.

Star bajo la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

La niña fue corriendo hasta la canasta y se la acerco con lentitud depositándola a unos pocos metros.

—Puedes comer y tomar lo que quieras.

El monstruo levanto la mirada olfateando la comida, se arrastro con desesperación hasta la comida en cuatro patas.

Se devoro una porción del maíz, tomo el te de burbujas de un solo trago no dejando escapar ni una sola burbuja sin consumir, comió con más moderación los panes ya viéndose mejor. Lo que le más intrigo a Star fue que si bien tenia hambre era cuidadoso de dejar una buena ración de sobras de todo lo que comía.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho miro a Eclipsa con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué me das esta comida, mewniana?—gruño—. Creí que para ustedes nosotros somos repugnantes.

Tanto Eclipsa como la misma Star desviaron la mirada avergonzadas, pues era una verdad, pero la niña susurro: —Somos iguales.

Él rio a carcajadas demasiado alto y sin una gota de gracia.

—No es verdad. Lo sabes bien.

La niña jugo con su pie— Yo creo que es verdad.

Chasqueo la lengua sin hacerle caso enfocado en lo que contenía la canasta hasta que se encontró con un pedazo de tarta tirada en el suelo y lo levanto frente a sus cuatro ojos evaluándolo detenidamente.

—Que peculiar comida—Olfateo el alimento—. Huele bien, entonces debe tener buen sabor.

—Es deliciosa, se llama tarta azul. Tiene frutas azules cultivadas y una masa exquisita—Le sonrió—. Tienes que probarla.

Pero él la metió en la canasta.

—No.

—Yo…

La detuvo alzando una mano—Eres una Butterfly. Tus mejillas te delatan por si solas, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué ayudas a un monstruo como yo? Un enemigo, una abominación para los de tu clase.

La niña abrió y cerro la boca, hasta que se le formo una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

—¿Tienes un corazón?

El monstruo ladeo la cabeza y sus cuatro ojos le fruncieron el ceño.

—Sí—contestó después de una larga pausa.

—Yo también—Sonrió—¿Piensas?

—Claro que sí, ¿Qué creías?

Ella avanzo sin miedo hasta quedar frente a la criatura, que la observaba con fijación.

—¿Tienes sentimientos?

—Sí—exhaló.

Se quedó en silencio.

—Yo tengo todo eso—Se inclinó unos centímetros—. Somos iguales, ¿Por qué no ayudar a un igual?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero se veía más relajado.

—Eres muy extraña, Butterfly—dijo sin sonar como una ofensa.

Levantó la vista con una sonrisa, pero se encontró con la unidad de las tres lunas de Mewni. Eclipsa chillo de la emoción, recogió su libreta y escribió con la mirada fija en el evento.

Los pétalos de las flores se reunieron a su alrededor y a la lejanía se vieron los juegos artificiales del palacio adornando el cielo.

—Un eclipse trilunar—murmuro el monstruo poniéndose a su lado.

Inflo su pecho con orgullo—Pasa una vez cada siglo y yo tengo la mejor vista.

Alzó una ceja, masticando un pan.

—¿Mejor que la vista desde tu torre en el palacio?

—Definitivamente mejor—anotó.

El monstruo le echo un vistazo a la libreta, pero frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué es lo que escribes?

—¿Qué?—Lo observo—¿No sabes leer?

—No—contestó, encogiendo los hombros—. Somos monstruos, nosotros no tenemos acceso a esas escuelas refinadas o a la educación.

Eclipsa apretó los labios y los puños.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, lo suficiente para que se volviera incomodo para ambos.

—Oye, ya me debo ir—Levanto la canasta debajo de su brazo. Se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Tengo que llevar esto a mi…Es decir, adiós—extendió una mano.

Le tomo la mano.

—Mi nombre es Eclipsa, fue un placer conocerte.

—Aer—Sonrió, viéndose como un niño inocente y no como un monstruo atemorizante—. También fue un placer y gracias.

Se fue con paso torpe.

Él se detuvo antes de entrar en el bosque—¿Puedes regresar sola a tu castillo, princesa Eclipsa Butterfly?

—Vine sola.

Aer le sonrió y se marcho.

La vuelta al castillo fue más silenciosa y monótona. Eclipsa mantenía una expresión melancólica, como si conocer a ese monstruo hubiera despertado en su interior una tristeza que estaba dormida.

Star experimento un serie de imágenes adelantadas, como cuando aceleraba las películas. Vio a la niña crecer envuelta en continuas y fuertes discusiones que tenia con sus padres, la relación tensa con sus parientes y habitantes que chismoseaban a sus espaldas, las tardes solitarias en su balcón donde contemplaba el bosque de la muerte segura, su empatía con la situación de los monstruos y su búsqueda de misterios inexplicables.

Lo que más llamo su atención fue las reiteradas veces que acudió al campo de flores en la oscuridad de la noche dejando grandes canastas con comida. Las veces que concedió con el monstruo intercambiaron historias, se entero que sus padres habían muerto producto de las hambrunas y enfermedades, solo sobrevivieron él y sus hermanos, una niña y un pequeño, tuvo que hacerse cargo de mantener a su familia a una edad muy temprana yendo a cazar al bosque; en cambio ella le conto sobre la pésima relación con sus padres y las pesadas obligaciones que soportaba, lo mucho que detestaba su vida llena de lujos mientras otros inocentes morían de hambre.

Eclipsa le enseño a leer llevando un libro de chistes de obsequio, donde aprendía riendo a carcajadas con la princesa (siendo testigo Star) y después a escribir mientras la niña guardaba con orgullo cada avance que hacia Aer. Le hizo prometer que le enseñaría a sus hermanos pequeños y cualquier monstruo que estuviera dispuesto.

Eso fue a los diez años.

Se produjo un cambio en su dinámica, le siguió enviando canastas esta vez con cartas atadas por una cinta alrededor del asta, cuando volvía a la noche siguiente la esperaba una carta.

No se volvieron a ver.

Una noche a los trece años, una semana antes le entregaran gran la varita real, se volvió a encontrar con Aer que la esperaba sentado en la base de un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Cuando la vio le sonrió con amplitud.

Eclipsa apretó los dedos alrededor de la canasta, sorprendida.

—Tuve que venir antes.

Él había cambiado.

Su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado aun estaba delgado, pero estaba más robusto que la primera vez que lo vio, sin contar que había crecido varias pulgadas. Estaba limpio y su cabello plata estaba amarrado en una coleta.

—Hola.

Le dirigió una mirada.

—Te aseguraste de enviar tarta.

La adolescente bajo la mirada.

—Espero que a tu familia le guste—extendió la canasta tapando su cara.

Star sonrió enternecida con la escena. Jamás pensó que lo diría, pero eran tan lindos juntos que le entraban ganas de dibujar corazones con sus iniciales por todos lados.

Él la tomo con delicadeza y la abrió para ver lo que estaba adentro.

—Puse algunos libros para tus hermanos—dijo—. De aventuras para tu hermana y de humor para tu hermano, les gustara, ya…

Aer dejo caer los brazos. Su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza, torció la boca.

—No tienes que seguir haciendo esto.

Puso cara de desconcierto.

—¿Por qué? No es problema para mi.

—Eclipsa, me voy—Habló con tono alto—. Conseguí un trabajo como cazador para los Avarius. No es mucho, pero podre mantener a mi familia.

Los Avarius. La familia de Ludo, mejor dicho los antepasados del ave.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

No la miraba a los ojos—En unos días.

Se produjo un silencio que le hizo doler el corazón a Star.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

—No se, espero…

Fue su turno de interrumpirlo—Me van a entregar la varita en una semana y tendré más responsabilidades. No creo poder volver a escabullirme.

Aer bajo los ojos y asintió con la mandíbula apretada, como si la simple mención del objeto mágico le produjera odio.

—Es lo que hacen, ¿no? —dijo con tono duro.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Aer.

Ella dijo lo mismo que en su primera despedida, se dio vuelta con expresión vacía, pero él la sostuvo del brazo.

—Ven en tres días, por favor.

—No prometo nada—Y se soltó para desaparecer.

Volvió a presenciar otras imágenes. Eclipsa apenas se hablaba con sus padres, en cada cena familiar mantenía su silencio, los reyes conversaban sobre la ceremonia de entrega de la varita con entusiasmo afirmando que tenerla en su poder eliminaría todas esas locuras que hablaba con regularidad.

Los tres días se cumplieron, cuando se hizo de noche. Ella se enfuto en un vestido morado sencillo y se encamino hasta el campo de flores.

Antes de salir, miro una de las luna que brillaba en una perfecta medialuna roja.

—No puede ser—Star negó con la cabeza.

Era la luna de sangre. La misma que había bañado a ella y Marco, en el baile que organizo Tom en el inframundo.

Cuando llegaron al campo de flores, Aer esperaba observando la luna asombrado.

Eclipsa se cruzo de brazos—Conveniente día para invitarme.

Aer le sonrió.

—No creerás eso—Hizo una reverencia—.Princesa, me concede esta pieza.

Ella dejo escapar una carcajada, pero tomo su mano.

—¿No se supone que tiene que haber música?

—Solo si eres un mal bailarín.

—Yo lo soy.

Ambos unieron sus manos con risas cómplices, ella apenas alcanzaba su hombro y Aer tuvo que inclinarse un poco para rodearla por la cintura. Eso no les importaba porque se empezaron a mecer con mucha torpeza entre el campo de flores rojas levantando pétalos a su alrededor, uniéndolas a su danza.

—No necesitan música—Suspiró del amor.

Casi se cayeron varias veces cuando intentaban dar vueltas. Aer tenia tanta fuerza a comparación de su compañera que lograba levantarla unos centímetros del suelo con solo darle una vuelta.

Por suerte no la piso.

Lograron la sincronía después de unos buenos minutos.

—Sí mis padres me vieran—dijo cuando la elevo en el aire.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Sí, mi familia tampoco sabe tu existencia.

Esta declaración la detuvo—¿Qué?

—Piensan que eres una chica que conocí hace años, que pertenece a las pocas familias adineradas de monstruos que existen.

Eclipsa bajo la mirada.

Supuso que se sintió un poco mal con lo que dijo el monstruo, pero ella tampoco esta dispuesta a contarle a sus padre sobre la amistad que entablaba con un monstruo. La misma Star experimentaba algo parecido, no podía admitir delante de sus padres que se llevaba bien con algunos monstruos, sobre todo si uno de ellos había pertenecido al grupo de Ludo.

Se quedaron en silencio siguiendo con la danza.

—Esta noche es festejada en el inframundo—susurró Aer—. Dice la historia que solo ocurre una vez cada 667 años y tiene el propósito de unir las almas de dos personas para toda la eternidad.

Esto deprimió a Star.

Le recordó al baile, cuando bailo con Marco que se había colado. Parecía un recuerdo tan lejano, como si le perteneciera a alguien más.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Un libro—Le dio una vuelta y continuaron bailando.

Nunca había visto un baile tan significativo, parecía que nada importaba excepto la presencia del otro.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero la tenue luz rubí de la luna los estaba apuntando directamente . No era un reflector, pero se podía ver con claridad.

Estaba con la boca abierta.

La luna sangrienta unió las almas de Eclipsa y el monstruo, dos enemigos naturales, antes de Marco y Star. Ese detalle remeció su mundo por completo.

—¿Me olvidaras?

Ella retrocedió con dificultad al escuchar sus palabras y la luna dejo de alumbrarlos. La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire esperando una respuesta.

—¿Por qué dice eso?—preguntó con sequedad.

Aer apretó la mandíbula.

—Serás una reina—contestó con la vista fija en el palacio y los puños apretados—. Ellas son crueles y malas con los monstruos. Nos han desterrado con su magia, nos quitaron todo lo que te teníamos, nuestras tierras, nuestras vidas y desde entonces no hemos hechos más que sufrir en la miseria.

No dijo nada.

La tomo de los hombros—No seas como ellas, Eclipsa. Sé justa—Su tono era angustiante—. Mira el mundo desde todos sus ángulos.

Asintió con los ojos llorosos.

Se dieron un abrazo largo, él la elevo y ella apenas lo pudo rodear con sus pequeños brazos. Estuvieron abrazados lo suficiente para que fuera incomodo para Star.

—Eres el único amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida—Beso su mejilla—. Te deseo lo mejor.

Se separaron dándose una mirada larga.

—Lo mismo digo, princesa.

Eclipsa se dio vuelta arreglando su vestido tratando de ser fuerte. Las pocas lagrimas que derramo se la seco con rapidez, mientras que Star era un grifo abierto, siempre había sido una persona sensible que todo lograba enternecerla y lloraba con mucha facilidad.

Se fue con la niña mientras el monstruo le daba la espalda y continuaba su camino adentrándose en el bosque no sin antes recoger una flor.

Cuando llego al castillo fue a su habitación y se acerco al balcón mirando el bosque, como perdida.

—Seré la reina que diga la verdad—Sacó su libreta donde anotaba todos sus secretos e investigaciones y un maso de paginas que tenían registradas todos los intentos de escritura de Aer y dejo escapar un sollozo.

Se encamino hasta su cama y se dejo caer.

Entonces Star volvió en si, se enderezo en su cama y exhalo con fuerza, como si hubiera estado un largo tiempo sin respirar.

Tenia puesto el pijama, los antifaces para dormir y estaba en su cama.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, se oía el cantar de los pajarillos y la agitación del palacio como siempre en las mañanas cuando cada sirviente tenia que cumplir su papel.

¿Había sido un sueño?

Ella no podía inventarse una cosa así, hasta que se encontró con la puerta abierta de su habitación justo como la había dejado.

Era una realidad y averiguaría el resto de la historia o su nombre no era Star Butterfly.

 **Continuara…**

 **Al principio pensé en hacer esta historia una sola, pero en vista que es algo muy, muy largo, pensé en dividirlo en tres o cuatro partes; además no quería aburrirlos y aun así hay muchos saltos temporales, pero no quería hacer este capitulo eterno.**

 **Se que Star esta deprimida y todo porque se fue, pero no creo que ande llorando por los rincones. Todos creímos que iba a estar súper depre por haber espiado en la cita de Marco y la perdida de Glossaryck el mismo día, pero nos demostraron que es más fuerte de lo que parece y va a salir adelante. La misma Daron lo dijo.**

 **Sí te gusto y quieres dejar un comentario eres muy bienvenido, te lo agradaría mucho, ya que eso me motiva.**

 **PD: Se que la parte de la luna roja lo maneje como algo romántico. Contrario a lo que piensan algunos no creo que signifique un aviso que esta en peligro, yo si creo que representa algo romántico.**

 **A Marco se le apareció después de besar a Jackie y sí Star estaba en peligro, pero cuando a Marco lo secuestraron no hubo luna roja que le advirtiera a Star, ¿Por qué?**

 **Es mi opinión, chicos. No lo resistí, me encanta teorizar.**

 **Tengo otra: La luna roja es la reina del Starco y el capitán que esta en el cuadro en la habitación de Star es el rey. ¡Confirmed!**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima para saber la historia de nuestra Eclipsa y su novio, amor, monstruo, amante, enemigo, amigo, romeo, Aer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la historia que enseguida me puse a trabajar en el segundo capitulo. Y lo tengo listo, chicos y solo costo una desvelada hasta la 5 A.M y todo un día, sin contar la edición.**

 **Espero que les guste porque me quede hasta la 5 A. M y todo el día escribiendo este capitulo. Aquí veremos más participación de la vida de Star en el palacio; pienso que ella y Eclipsa quizás si tienen mucho en común, no solo el poder.**

 **Gracias a esas personas que me dejaron un comentario, los quiero. Les dejo respuesta por interno, ya saben si quieren decir algo o simplemente conocerme y hablar de fan a fan, son bienvenidos XD.**

 **Me encanta hablar de esta maravillosa serie (podría hablar de ella todo el día) y hablo con mi hermana, pero no esta obsesionada como MUA.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Star vs. The forces of evil no me pertenece, sino a Daron y Disney.**

 **¡A leer!**

''El cuento de la rosa''

Star ya no podía ver nada igual, Mewni se había convertido en una tierra desconocida para ella, mientras recorría los jardines trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que había visto en esa habitación.

No espero sentirse identificada con Eclipsa, pero lo hizo. También bailo bajo la luna de sangre, le dio la espalda a Aer eligiendo caminos separados, igual que lo había hecho al abandonar a Marco poniendo otras prioridades por encima.

Se quedo mirando una flor roja que abría y cerraba los pétalos girándose en dirección al sol que se escondía detrás de la franja de bosque. A esta hora las flores tenían menos ganas de chismosear, preferían quejarse sobre la pronta ausencia del sol.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecer.

Un grupo de siervos pasaron por su lado bajando la voz cuando la vieron enfocados en sus chismes, que seguro tenían como encabezado su nombre.

La princesa entro al invernadero para tener más privacidad. Fue recibida por el penetrante aroma a rosas, a diferencia de la tierra en Mewni las rosas eran flores intocables que estaban destinadas a ser admiradas y no tocadas, puesto que las espinas las cubrían hasta los pétalos; también tenia una gama de colores más extensa, más hermosas y grandes, pero peligrosas.

El invernadero estaba dedicado a las rosas, donde descansaban en el suelo junto a pequeños riachuelos que conducían en el agua desde una cascada creada de manera artificial.

En la tierra las flores eran pequeñas, la naturaleza no era tan peligrosa como en Mewni, pero existía una hermosura en lo peligroso. Cuando era una niña y visitaba el jardín junto a su padre, quería tocar una rosa con desesperación sin hacerle caso a sus advertencias acaricio una flor sin que la vea llevándose un feo corte en su dedo índice.

Sin quererlo en su mente se reprodujo una memoria.

— _¡¿Puedo tocarla?!—Le pregunto a Marco, cuando vieron una rosa en el parque._

 _Él levanto una ceja, extrañado._

— _Star, solo es una rosa—dijo—. Puedes tocarla, pero ten cuidado con el tallo._

 _Chillo de emoción y se dispuso a tocarla bajo la mirada intrigada de su mejor amigo._

—Que sorpresa, princesa.

Esa voz la saco del interior de su ensoñación. Miro alrededor del invernadero encontrándose con un siervo cortando las rosas en mal estado, mientras silbaba una melodía.

Seguro era un jardinero, parecía un hombre alto y delgado de mediana edad con un humilde traje lleno de tierra, un gran sombrero hecho de paja que tapaba su rostro. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que en sus manos desnudas acunaba una gran rosa violeta llena de espinas.

No la miró.

—¿No te lastima?

—¿Qué?—Ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando localizar el sonido de su voz.

Se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Las rosas están cubiertas completamente de espin…—Negó con la cabeza y lo apuntó con la varita—. Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

Él se rio, como si algo lo divirtiera.

—Mi princesa, es la única que huele a jazmines silvestres.

Mordió su varita mágica—Ok, esto es raro.

—Soy ciego—Se quito el sombrero revelando su cabeza rapada. Sus alegres ojos eran color plata—. Puede que no vea, pero registro los olores, las texturas, el timbre de la voz característico de una persona y el sabor. No reconozco tu rostro, pero sí tu perfume.

Sonrió suavizando su expresión—¿Cómo es que puedes tocar las rosas de Mewni?

Observó con más detalle, cada vez que el jardinero tocaba una rosa esta contraía sus espinas y se inclinaba hacia su mano, como si buscara ser acariciada.

—Hay una historia…

Antes con esas simples palabras hubiera exclamado ''¡Aburrido!'', pero se quedo a escucharlo. Le narro la historia del primer rosal de Mewni que floreció en la lejanía con gracia junto un arrollo que le contaba las historias que acarreaban sus piedras, donde las flores le compartían sus experiencias, se pasaba el día riendo junto a sus hermanas rosas y por la noche observaba las estrellas por la noche saludándola con alegría desde el cielo. Un día pasaron unos viajeros y asombrados las arrancaron alabando su belleza, muchas murieron de tristeza por el camino.

Una sobrevivió, llena de rencor y resentimiento le crecieron espinas, los viajeros la dejaron caer en la tierra asustados por su transformación, lejos del arrollo, de las demás flores y sin sus hermanas. Le creció otra raíz, una retorcida de espinas, prometió no dejarse tocar por nadie que solo quisiera dañarla o apreciara su belleza.

Una vez que termino se quedaron en silencio.

La princesa ya había oído ese cuento, no le presto suficiente atención simplemente pensó que era una simple historia inventada de la cual sacaba una moraleja, como: No toques una rosa jamás en tu vida.

Ahora mientras el jardinero sostenía la flor, estaba dudando.

—Es un cuento infantil—determinó.

—¿Lo es?—Él saco una tijera de podar de su cinturón de herramientas y corto una hoja seca del tallo—¿No relata una verdad?

—¿Verdad?

—Las personas cuando son heridas desarrollan métodos de defensa dañinos para ellos mismos y su entorno, como las espinas—Le sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

'' _Una sonrisa''_ respondió su cerebro, pero se negó a hablar. En su lugar decidió observar con fingido interés la cascada que llevaba el agua a todo el invernadero.

—Princesa Star—La llamo—. Puedo tocar las rosas porque no busco dañarlas o admirar su belleza—Espiro una mano y una rosa azul se inclino—. Mire, con solo un toque recuerdan su verdadera naturaleza.

Se quedo un rato más, compartiendo tareas con el hombre que se negó a decir su nombre por lo que lo llamaba jardinero, pero era muy sabio. Él prometió enseñarle como tocar una rosa sin salir lastimada y Star que vendría diario.

Cuando cayo la noche volvió a su habitación con una punzada de tristeza. De nuevo, había cenado sola, al parecer sus padres habían acudido a una reunión de urgencia con un noble que aseguraba tener una buena suma de soldados para unirse al ejercito real.

Su madre había asegurado que cuando volvieran tendrían mucho que hablar y hacer.

Se revolvió en su cama, estaba tentada a volver a las puertas de las memorias y buscar las respuestas que inundaban su mente no dejándola dormir.

Extrañaba a Marco.

Él siempre sabia que hacer o decir para hacerla sentir mejor, quizás ese era su problema, estaba tan desesperada por buscar una distracción así no pensar en sus sentimientos, en lo que provoco siendo inconsecuente; que cada vez que se quedaba quieta temía enloquece bajo el peso de sus incontables fracasos.

Miró el techo de su habitación.

¿Cómo debería estar en la tierra?, ¿La estaría echando de menos tanto como ella?, ¿Sentiría que algo falta en su vida? Como sea, ya no importaba, ya no importaba nada, excepto el bien de su pueblo. El precio de las enmiendas de sus errores.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Un baile se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor.

Star cayo hacia atrás, otra vez estaba en la memoria de Eclipsa. La pregunta era como había llegado, ayer visito la habitación para encontrarse dentro, parece que ya no era necesario.

Vio a una Eclipsa conversando con un noble, su varita en forma de paraguas violeta descansaba en sus manos.

—Ya fue la ceremonia—susurro para sí—. Tiene su varita.

No entendía porque se había saltado algo tan importante como eso o la Mewbertad de Eclipsa, pero lo acepto con resignación.

Había crecido unos centímetros, debería tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Su cabello castaño estaba hasta su cintura en una bonita caída de rulos amarrado en una coleta baja con un moño azul, llevaba un vestido violeta liso de manga corta hasta el suelo.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes largos negros.

—Sí hiciéramos una evaluación de las condiciones de vida de los monstruos, nos daría una vista más general de la situación de Mewni—decía.

El noble suspiro con cansancio, como si ya lo hubiera repetido mil veces.

—Con todo respeto, pero a nosotros que nos importa los monstruos. Sí es por mi se pueden seguir pudriendo en donde están.

Apretó sus manos alrededor de la varita, esta empezó a despedir chispas verdes.

—Infórmese bien, mi lord—Su tono era tranquilo, pero su expresión dura y enojada—. Mewni esta construido por todos, le guste o no forman parte de nuestro mundo.

El noble se puso rojo de ira—Ya basta, princesa. No me importa lo que crea o piense, pero los monstruos no son como nosotros, son bestias que nunca debieron existir. No cuente con mi apoyo.

—Pero…

La detuvo alzando una mano.

—Sabe, estoy empezando a creer que lo que se murmura es verdad.

Eclipsa frunció ceño, desconcertada.

—¿Sobre que?

—Que es una amante de monstruos.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como dos platos y su cara empalideció, dio tres pasos hacia atrás con la vista en la espalda del noble que se reía de forma burlona, mientras tomaba una copa que arrebato de una bandeja de un sirviente que pasaba.

Apretó los labios.

Un grupo de chicas se dieron vuelta a verla y se rieron a carcajadas volviendo a su platica.

Star sintió lastima, sabia perfectamente como se sentía el rechazo de los suyos; ella había sonreído como si nada y seguido con lo suyo, pero la chica observaba todo con ira contenida.

Antes que se fuera, escucho a los nobles reunidos alrededor de los reyes decir lo peligroso que seria tener a alguien como ella de reina, quien sabe que le depare el futuro a Mewni, que había sido tan perfecto hasta la llegada de la princesa Eclipsa que declara ideas que amenazaban los triunfos y la paz que generaciones lucharon por conseguir.

La niña tuvo ganas de darle una palmada en la espalda, decirle que no estaba sola y que alguien la comprendía, pero no podía hacer nada salvo observar impotente como la humillaban y se empeñaban en marginarla.

Se encaminó a su habitación hecha una furia.

—Wow…

La habitación de Eclipsa había cambiado, los grandes ventanales que daban al paisaje de Mewni estaban tapados por unas cortinas negras que apenas dejaban entrar la luz natural, la cama era un desastre de sabanas y el escritorio estaba lleno de libros, dibujos y libretas.

La única luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara de aceite que estaba colocada a un lado del gran libro de hechizos.

Glossaryck estaba sentado observando intrigado como la princesa irrumpía en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Se dejo caer la cama con los brazos extendidos y la varita sobre el estomago.

—No deje que la ira la domine, mi lady.

Star se quedo en pie detrás de la puerta.

Se estaba conteniendo de las ganas que tenia de gritarle al hombrecillo azul, pero se recordó una y otra vez que era una ilusión, nada de esto era real, en un sentido figurativo. No pensaba volver a ver a Glossaryck en un largo tiempo e incluso en ocasiones perdía las esperanzas de tenerlo como guía de nuevo.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas, ella se quedo hecha una piedra en su lugar, pero él se enfoco en la joven ignorándola por completo al segundo siguiente.

A ella no paso desapercibido esa mirada, lo había visto. Estaba 72% segura.

—Glossaryck—susurró.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Glossaryck!—Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Muy bien, era momento de tomar medidas extremas—. Los nachos encima de los hotdog son asquerosos.

Nop, nada. No la estaba viendo, o si y actuaba tan bien para merecer el pequeñito dorado por el cual los humanos elegantes se emocionaban tanto; no podía estar segura.

—¿¡Es que no ven la realidad!?—gruño.

Él floto hasta ponerse frente a su rostro.

—Las nuevas idea son vistas con malos ojos—Habló con tono suave. Se estaba comportando muy distinto al que ella conocía—. Puedes cambiar el futuro o torcer la historia.

Volvió a ser el mismo.

—Glossaryck.

Siguió tirada en la cama con expresión melancólica.

—Podemos molestar a esa molesta gata encerrada en el frasco y enseñarle lo que es la magia de verdad.

¿Gata molesta? ¡Baby!, era obvio que también había evaluado a Eclipsa, pero no entendía a que se refería.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor—pero sonrió. Se incorporo—,además hace años que no la veo.

—Que suerte…

Se levanto y camino hacia el gran libro de hechizos, reconoció las paginas en las que trabajaba, eran las mismas que leyó con Marco antes de que el niño enloqueciera.

Eclipsa se inclinaba hacia lo oscuro manteniendo largas conversaciones con Glossaryck sobre el tema. Le gustaba salir a hacer largas investigaciones a lugares remotos sobre cualquier asunto que desconociera con su libreta y el libro de hechizos a cuestas, como sus únicos compañeros, tenia una fascinación por saber como operaban las fuerzas del mal.

Es más uno de los únicos amigos de Eclipsa era el papá de Tom, que en las visitas al palacio le contaba sobre sus experiencias en el inframundo y le traía pequeños recuerdos como una vasija de almas, una mano de esqueleto que no dejaba de saludar, una colección de pequeñas pelotas de ping pon impulsadas por la maldad conmemorativas de unos juegos de antes de era común (NA: Antes de Cristo) y unas de tazas de fuego.

Le recordó un poco a Janna banana y su gusto por la magia negra.

Le prestaba mucha atención a los monstruos que vivían en los alrededores, aun llevaba canastas de comida a casas de monstruos que estaban teniendo problemas. Golpeaba las puertas y salía corriendo para esconderse, se quedaba hasta ver que abrían la puerta con lagrimas al ver toda la comida que recibían.

Ella y Asher no se volvieron a ver, la joven no siguió frecuentando el campo de flores, pero las pocas ocasiones que tenia la oportunidad de estar cerca del castillo Avarius lo miraba con melancolía, no entraba en las visitas que hacían sus padres argumentando no sentirse bien ni permanecía mucho tiempo alrededor.

Sabia que estaba intentando ser fuerte, pero le tenia compasión.

Mientras más Eclipsa se empeñaba en que los nobles y habitantes de Mewni tomaran consciencia que habían seres que estaban sufriendo menos confiaban en ella, cotilleaban a sus espaldas llamándola la amante de monstruos, se burlaban de cada cosa que decía y no le prestaban la más mínima atención.

Con sus padres el asunto no mejoraba, ellos le gritaban cada vez aportaba alguna idea a favor de los monstruos, pero en la conferencia todo exploto cuando Eclipsa dio su discurso delante de los reyes y nobles.

—La historia nos narra este acontecimiento que es la Mewnipendencia—Observó a todos los presentes—. Como llegamos en busca de una nueva vida, en busca de oportunidades a una tierra que ya estaba habitada por monstruos—Hizo una pausa—. Damas y caballeros, la historia representación la crueldad de nuestros errores.

Estas palabras produjeron una exaltación, pero siguió sin importarle que tanto le pidieran que se callara.

—Sí vieran lo que yo veo, se darían cuenta de la enorme masacre que provocamos por ignorancia, podemos remediarlo…

Su madre se puso de pie pidiéndole que pare, pero la chica continuo exponiendo sus ideas hasta que la mujer la tomo del brazo.

—¡Te dije ya basta, Eclipsa!—Le grito a la cara—. ¡Este es tu pueblo, es a quienes debes proteger! Es aquí donde vas a reinar, no a esas repugnantes bestias.

Después de este acontecimiento, la joven volvió a cambiar, se volvió más reservada y oscura, no mostraba ni una pisca de emoción en publico. Se transformo en alguien que se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación creando sus propios hechizos en la completa oscuridad; su magia se volvió de un tono morado.

—No es bueno que se guarde los sentimientos—le aconsejo una tarde Glossaryck—. La magia es como un espejo, si no esta a gusto lo va a reflejar y…

Estaba sentada en el suelo con el libro sobre su regazo escribiendo con rapidez.

—Cuando era una niña conocí a alguien…

El hombrecillo hizo una mueca de dolor—Lo se, mi lady.

Ella dejo caer las lagrimas, provocando grandes manchas moradas en el papel.

—No quiero conformarme sin haberlo dado todo antes—Bajo la mirada conteniendo un sollozo—,pero estoy cansada. Hice una promesa que no se si podre cumplir.

—Lo se.

Seco una lagrima lanzando una risa irónica—Por supuesto que lo sabes, tu lo sabes todo y hasta los chismes más jugosos sobre los nobles molestos.

Glossaryck se sentó sobre el libro mirándola hacia arriba.

—Mire el mundo desde todos sus ángulos. Le prometo que hay ángulos hermosos.

Volvió a sollozar.

—¿Por qué?—Se abrazo a si misma—. Nadie me escucha, se burlan de mi y me llaman ''amante de monstruos'', ''Reina de la oscuridad'' como si fuera alguien malvada, cuando solo busco justicia. No quiero que me asocien con esos nombres.

Star avanzo con cara seria y se sentó a su lado imitando su posición. La observo de cerca, Eclipsa era hermosa, de gustos y modales finos, pero ocultaba una gran tristeza que aparecía cada vez que estaba sola.

Algo que admiraba de la princesa era su convicción y constancia, encontraba cualquier espacio para tratar de que la gente tome consciencia de la situación de los monstruos, pero estaban tan cegados que sin importar que tan fuertes fueran sus argumentos lo único que ganaba era la desconfianza de la población.

Por primera vez sintió asco por su pueblo, pero ella no era muy diferente. Sí había abierto los ojos y se dio cuenta de la enorme injusticia que fue la Mewnipendencia, pero había ignorado la situación y opto por enfocarse en cosas triviales, muy al estilo Star.

—Mi princesa…

—¡Ya no quiero oír, Glossaryck!—le gritó haciendo que este retrocediera alarmado. Abrazo sus piernas—. No me importa, quiero estar sola—susurró con los dientes apretados—, pero no puedo porque vivo rodeada de esos estúpidos Mewnianos.

Y él la dejo sola.

Comprobó una verdad, Eclipsa era como la historia de la rosa de Mewni, estaba desarrollando espinas para protegerse. Después de eso, experimento una serie de imágenes, la joven volvió a discutir con sus padres argumentando que los odiaba, que los odiaba todos; visito dos veces el campo de flores con Glossaryck y le conto toda la historia sin omitir un detalle.

No había señales de Aer por ninguna parte.

Por cada detalle que le revelaba parecía más ausente miraba a su alrededor, como si estuviera viendo los fantasmas a si misma junto a su amigo. Estaba empezando a usar maquillaje tal cual el tapete que vio, pero su cabello seguía largo amarrado en su característico moño bajo.

Se estaba volviendo pálida, casi no descansaba durante las noches enfocada en sus lecturas sobre magia negra y experimentos, dormía durante el día y no resistía estar expuesta mucho tiempo a los rayos del sol. Toda una criatura nocturna.

Era talentosa para la fabricación de su magia, siendo tan buena creando sus propios hechizos como Star, pero estos tenían un resultado diferente.

Glossaryck tenia razón sus hechizos reflejaban su estado emocional, cada intento de conjuro la dejaba más y más melancólica, como si su magia extrajera una parte su felicidad y se sumergiera en un pozo del que nunca podría salir.

Entonces, lo conoció.

Su madre la había arrastrado a través del salón hasta un joven y apuesto noble que con una sonrisa burlona bebía una copa escuchaba las historias que relataba su padre sobre las aventuras que vivió en otras dimensiones, como gano sus tijeras dimensiones con vigor, combatió contra sirenas y conejos pirata, regreso a Mewni con una nueva perspectiva. El hombre estaba rodeado de mujeres que lo observaban como si fuera una especie de dios y suspiraban cuando lanzaba sus manos representando movimientos con su espada.

Ella casi nunca hablaba con nadie en las fiestas, prefería entablar conversaciones con seres mágicos de que visitaban de otras dimensiones que desconocían sobre su fama. Esta vez no pudo escapar del agarre fuerte de su madre.

Él no se percato de su presencia hasta que la reina la presento, en lugar de hacer una mueca de desagrado esbozo una sonrisa brillante lejos de ser una fingida parecía muy sincera.

Tenia cabello azabache corto, ojos azules grandes y dulces, una barbilla cuadrada y piel blanquecina. Estaba vestido con un traje sencillo compuesto por una camisa y unos pantalones caqui, al contrario de otros jóvenes nobles guapos tenia una figura alargada y delgada.

La chica se quedo de piedra, lucia muy incomoda bajo su mirada.

Hizo una reverencia galante.

—Mi reina—Le sonrió a la chica—. Princesa Eclipsa Butterfly.

La reina le sonrió ampliamente, seguro estaba conteniendo un chillido de emoción. Alterno la mirada entre los jóvenes con complicidad y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara.

Ella solo le fruncía el ceño, desconcertada. Lo evaluó con los ojos con gesto interrogativo.

—Hija, este es Erick; el hijo del gran lord McGregor—Lo presento.

Estaba segura que oyó ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no sabría decir cual.

Inclino la cabeza en forma de asentir.

—No te he visto por aquí—No sonaba impresionada.

La mujer hizo una mueca lanzándole un siseo de advertencia, pero el joven siguió mostrando esa sonrisa. Bajo la mirada rascándose la nuca y se sonrojo.

—He estado lejos por un tiempo, estudiando en una academia. Vine…

—¡Los dejo solos! —Alzó los brazos y se despidió recobrando la compostura—. No lo arruines…—Le susurro a su hija, antes de irse a sentarse en su trono.

Su expresión se ensombreció.

No podía creer que existiera o existió una madre así. Le hizo valora mucho más a su madre, Moon Butterfly, aunque tuvieran sus diferencias y se quejaba en muchas ocasiones jamás haría eso.

—Se lo que es tener un padre poderoso—Él se adelanto con expresión comprensiva—. No se sienta mal, princesa.

Atrajo su varita hacia su cuerpo.

—No tienes idea como es.

Erick sonrió y apunto a su padre que hacia una danza ridícula en medio de sus interesadas oyentes—Sí lo se. Cuando tienes un padre poderoso nunca estas a la altura de lo que esperan o desean como sucesor de tan grande legado.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—Mi padre es reconocido como el aventurero más grande que Mewni haya conocido—Se apunto a si mismo—. Cuando nací esperaban que fuera un guerrero tan bueno como él, pero preferí los pinceles en lugar de las espadas.

De hay lo reconocía, escucho de lord McGregor y sus aventuras dimensionales. No lo imaginaba tan…ridículo.

—¿Eres un pintor?

El muchacho lanzo una carcajada—Así es. Estuve lejos estudiando en una academia de artes por muchos años, probablemente no escuchaste sobre mi existencia porque a mis padres no le gusta hablar de mi.

Ella le sonrió y ese fue el comienzo.

Se hicieron amigos muy rápido, pasaban largas tardes en los jardines paseando con los brazos entrelazados conversando sobre cualquier tema que consideren interesante; algunas veces Erick traía sus cuadros y se dedicaban a pintar hermosos retratos sobre las flores de los jardines reales.

Tenían mucho en común.

Erick no estaba interesado en lo que se decía de ella entre los nobles, puesto que quería ser su amigo y llegar a conocerla mejor que nadie; respetaba los viajes que realizaba en solitario y estaba deseoso de saber sobre lo que investigaba tanto.

Eclipsa no le hablo de los monstruos probablemente para no alejarlo como a los demás y se comenzó a enfocar en la investigación olvidando llevar las canastas para las criaturas que encontraba muriendo de hambre en el bosque; parecía que estaba olvidando y de a poco se convertía en una repetición de su madre y las anteriores reinas.

Su relación con sus padres seguía siendo tensa, pero estaba mucho mejor.

Los únicos momentos en los que se permitía ser ella misma, era con Erick. Le mostro sus investigación sobre las fuerzas del mal que guardaba en su habitación con manos temblorosas, el libro de hechizos y Glossaryck, y por ultimo su pequeña repisa de regalos traídos del inframundo.

Cuando termino, espero su reacción.

—Tienes gustos…peculiares.

Parpadeo, asombrada—¿No te da miedo?

Él sonrió con ojos brillantes.

—¿Tengo algo que temer, Eclipsa? —Se paro de la cama. Camino hasta quedar frente a frente, susurró—. No eres mala.

Sonrió.

—Aunque si te puedo ser sincero, este cuarto necesita algo de color, quizás…

Y siguieron hablando.

Él le enseño a sostener un pincel de la forma adecuada, a dibujar con carboncillos, jugar con colores y texturas, y ver todo de todo artísticamente. Le hacia cerrar los ojos antes de pintar e imaginar un paisaje que le trajera paz, el significado de los colores y lo importante que era darle sentido a la imagen.

—Tiene que trasmitir una emoción—dijo—. Déjales ver a la gran chica que eres.

Se quedo con el pincel en la mano y la expresión perdida.

—¿Estas bien?— toco su hombro.

—Sí, es que…—Le sonrió dándose vuelta—. Hablas demasiado.

—Muy graciosa. Yo no hablo mucho, tu eres demasiado callada; es diferente.

Le arrojo un poco de pintura roja con el pincel, le cayo debajo del ojo haciendo que parezca que acababa de recibir un golpe.

Star sonrió ante la imagen.

Eclipsa se rio y se acerco cogiendo un pañuelo para limpiar la mancha.

—Quédate quieto.

Estaban frente a frente con la respiración sofocada, uno más que otra. Ella era mucho más baja que Erick por lo que tenia que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro, solo sonreía tratando de no dejar una sola macha o rastro de la pintura roja, pero cuando dio la pasada final contemplo una medialuna roja definida en su rostro.

Contuvo el aliento y dejo caer el pañuelo.

—Cásate conmigo.

Levanto los ojos hacia el muchacho que entrelazo sus manos. Recupero el color y termino de limpiar su rostro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con fluir con libertad.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?—Apretó los puños alejando sus manos—¿Quieres renunciar a tus sueños por ser rey?

Volvió a tomar sus manos, dijo con voz quebrada—Yo te amo, eso es suficiente para mi.

Rompió a llorar y desvió la mirada. Miró debajo de su ojo donde debería estar la luna quedaba un mancha roja casi imperceptible.

—Eclipsa, no me importa lo que piensen de ti—Acaricio su mejilla limpiando con su pulgar el recorrido de las lagrimas—, quiero estar contigo. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más y…

—Si—exhaló.

Erick sonrió y la abrazo elevándola unos centímetros dando vueltas con la chica. Puede que Star todo esto le parecía romántico, pero sentía que algo estaba mal y lo confirmo cuando la mirada de Eclipsa cayo en el bosque de la muerte segura.

Ambas familias estaban felices por el anuncio del compromiso y abrazaron a Erick como parte de la familia entre risas anunciando que sabían que en cualquier momento pasaría, decían que gracias a él había mejorado como futura reina de Mewni, que su papel a su lado le traería claridad a las locas ideas que rodeaban su cabeza.

Por la noche Eclipsa se las arreglo para salir del palacio y dirigirse al bosque; con más especificación al campo de flores.

Por primera vez después de ocho años Aer y Eclipsa se volvieron a encontrar.

Star se despertó cuando sintió las sacudidas de su madre en medio de la madrugada.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuro adormilada.

Moon la observo preocupada, tenia puesto su vestido tradicional abultado de diferentes tonos de azul. Su cara se contrajo en una expresión plana, sin emociones y estrecho los ojos.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Eclipsa?

 **Continuara…**

 **Lo se es un final muy ''Chan-Chan'', pero no lo resistí. Volveré en unos días con otro capitulo, ya que estoy un poco ocupada y deje de lado el libro que estoy trabajando para escribir este fic.**

 **En el próximo capitulo…¡Boda! Y nop, no es un spoiler porque todos lo sabemos…Y drama, porque los lectores nos alimentamos de drama.**

 **Estaba pensando en incluir a Marco en la historia, ya sabes para que tenga un papel, pero aun no se muy bien. Con respecto a Erick, lo incluí como OC, no quería que todo se tratara de Eclipsa y el monstruo que se enamoro, creo que hay todo un trasfondo con relación a Eclipsa, el monstruo y el rey mewniano que desposo.**

 **También quería aclarar que no le di mucho significado al gran potencial en la magia de Eclipsa. Después de ver ''Into the wand'' me fije en un detalle en su tapete, en de las otras reinas relata lo que hicieron por Mewni o la magia que poseían, pero en el de Eclipsa solo su vida amorosa, como si eso describiera toda su vida.**

 **Ya les dije, amo teorizar XD**

 **Me salte algunos detalles porque no quería hacer de este capitulo más largo de lo que es y enfocarme en su convivencia con los nobles, padres y el pueblo (Ejem, personas odiosas). O sea, no es su culpa porque están marcados por una sociedad que ve a los monstruos así y para ellos esta bien, pero no. No esta bien que una parte de la población muera de hambre.**

 **Para no hacer de esto más largo, me despido. Deja un review si te gusto; eso me hace mucha ilusión.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

La princesa


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, mis queridos lectores anónimos o no.**

 **Les quiero agradecer a toda esa gente de distintos países que se ha dado el tiempo para leer mi fic, que comenzó como una idea pequeña y se fue convirtiendo en algo que alcanzo una gran magnitud que prometo de no dejar. Todas sus dudas sobre la trama serán contestadas a su debido tiempo.**

 **No quiero extenderme, como siempre hago y acabar con media pagina de pura palabrería que no porta nada a la trama, jajja.**

 **Disculpen por no poder actualizar antes, pero atravesé el resfriado de la vida; no es por exagerar ese fue El resfriado. Me sentía terrible, estaba con fiebre, no podía dormir, era una criatura de malestar; les digo que hasta adelgace de peso. Fue horrible.**

 **Ahora esto mejor, con fea pos, pero mejor.**

 **No hay nada que me detenga por lo que seguía escribiendo, pero me sentía terrible.**

 **¡22 de Abril! Esa el nuevo objetivo de mi vida. Para los que no saben en esa fecha en la expo de arte de Star vs. The forces of evil en California darán un adelanto de la tercera temporada y estoy muy emocionada ¡Ya quiero saber que pasa! Ya saben, chicos, dejen de hacer lo que tienen que hacer ese día porque tendremos un adelanto para calmar nuestros inquietos corazones de fans obsesionados. No se describir mis emociones, estoy emocionada, feliz y asustada.**

 **Tuve que quedarme hasta las 5 A.M para terminar el capitulo si quería actualizar lo más pronto posible. Siento los errores ortográficos del capitulo anterior, pero los corregí y no se que le paso a la pagina que no quiso recibir mi documento. Culpo a cualquier error a mi resfriado y la falta de sueño reparador.**

 **Descargo: Nada me pertenece (Por desgracia, sino hubiera STARCO desde un principio jaja) Esta serie le pertenece a Disney y su malvada creadora Daron Nefcy.**

 **Bonus. Marco.**

Marco no había salido de su habitación de Star desde que esta se fue.

Tenia un enorme vacío en el corazón, que no podía salir con nada. Se quedo mirando el cielo por el enorme hoyo que quedo en la pared, como el único rastro de su presencia en la casa.

Star Butterfly había llegado a su vida sin previo aviso y se había ido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pensar con claridad. Ella había cambiado su vida, ampliado su mudo que se sentía tan real y duradero que de pronto no se imagino su vida sin su presencia, su vida sin las aventuras a otras dimensiones, pero al final del día solo era el chico seguridad, un humano confundido que no podría representar ninguna ayuda en los problemas que estaba atravesando su amiga, sí es que aun podía llamarla así.

Ella era fuerte, lo superaría y saldría adelante envuelta en ese mundo tan mágico y loco que la rodeaba, conociendo a distintos seres que la valorarían por lo que es, forjaría su camino hasta convertirse en una excelente reina, pero él seguiría aquí, atrapado en su aburrida realidad. Star olvidaría y Marco seguiría enfrascado en un mar de recuerdos.

Estaba sentado en la madera con la espalda recostada en la cama con la vista fija en el hermoso y caluroso día de verano que parecía contrariar sus ánimos.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

Cuando los sentimientos se mezclaban podían destruirlo todo.

Siempre había tenido claros sus sentimientos hacia Jackie, su día a día del colegio a su casa, yendo al doyo a entrenar y pasando pocos momentos con sus pocos amigos, siendo el chico seguridad y no queriendo salir de su zona de confort hasta que llego Star. Le había parecido que era pura energía, una maraña de sonrisas y entusiasmo, sabia que tenia sus problemas igual que cualquiera y que tenia errores, pero jamás creyó que la chica le estuviera ocultando tantas cosas.

Había estado ciego, apostando por Jackie mientras ella sufría en silencio y le regalaba una sonrisa cuando sus sentimientos se transparentaban. Pensó en su felicidad antes de la suya, decidió guardarse sus sentimientos para él fuera feliz con Jackie y eso lo estaba matando.

Por instinto repaso las fotos de Star que guardaba en el celular, le dolía ver su sonrisa porque supo que habían cosas detrás de esa simple emoción.

Fue un terrible mejor amigo.

Nada estaba bien desde que se fue. Ya no sonreía con naturalidad, no le daba sentido a su entorno, pero empeoro hace dos días, las noches exactas que llegaba sin poder dormir.

Había tenido que mentirle a sus padres, afirmando que se le pasaría y que estaba bien si se sentía mal de momento; contestaría las llamadas de sus amigos y estaría dispuesto a recibir visitas cuando estuviera listo, pero no sabia cuando podría ser.

Bajo al oír los llamados de su madre para que desayunar. Descendió la escalera con el cabello revuelta aun en pijamas con ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Al mirarlo sus padres no dijeron nada, pero estaba muy consciente que no se encontraba en su mejor estado.

—Marco, mi mijo, ¿estas bien?

Quiso contestar, pero su visión se nublo y el mundo pareció dar vueltas. Los ojos se le cerraron y por tercera vez consecutiva contemplo la luna de sangre inundando sus pensamientos.

Capitulo 3: La mejor forma de mentir.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Eclipsa?

'' _¡Piensa en algo, Star!''_ , pero nunca había sido buena mentirosa; para eso estaban los recreos. Cada vez que mentía desviaba la mirada, retorcía las manos y sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, articulaba con mucha dificultad, con más razón bajo la potente mirada de su madre que parecía ver su alma y…Lo que sea que halla debajo.

No podía decirle que visito las secciones del palacio que tenia prohibido, descubrió una habitación que le estaba revelando el pasado de Eclipsa (Una reina que su madre tiene que conocer), que primero comenzó ver porque estuvo ahí, pero ahora estaba en las memorias de la reina cuando dormía; además sentía la necesidad de mantener el secreto. Era suyo.

—¿De que hablas, mamá?

—Star, hablas dormida.

Frunció el ceño.

'' _Baila alrededor de la verdad''_

Por primera vez entendió ese termino.

—No estoy entiendo—Se sentó en la cama atrayendo sus rodillas—. Acabo de despertar, además no te he visto durante días y eso es lo primera que tienes para decirme—Creíble, se felicito a si misma—. ¿Quién es ''Eclipsa''?

Su madre aparto la mirada, lo que le confirmo que no estaba dispuesta a tener esa charla con ella y como siempre prefería mantenerla en la ignorancia. Normalmente, le contaría y exigiría la verdad, pero en vista de todo lo que contemplo opto por fingir demencia, era demasiado personal, demasiado intimo.

En el fondo temía que si contaba la verdad se rompería ese pacto silencioso que existía en su mente y todo acabaría, y necesitaba saber más.

Moon se sentó en la cama bajando la mirada a sus delicadas manos enguantadas.

—Creo que estoy muy nerviosa en estos momentos—Moon, la impávida estaba admitiendo que estaba nerviosa. Tenia que grabar esto—. Tienes razón, cariño. Te hemos dejado sola, cuando necesitabas más apoyo de nuestra parte.

Star bajo la mirada y permaneció en silencio.

—Se que te arranque de un lugar que tenias a tanta gente que te importaba y debes...

—Fue por una causa—la interrumpió. Se arrastro hasta sentarse a su lado y fue sincera—. No necesito disculpas, en vista de que estos problemas son mi culpa. No quiero lamentarme, deprimirme por lo que fue o pudo haber sido; estoy aquí y quiero reparar mis errores—Tomo su mano—. Estoy intentando ser fuerte.

La abrazo con fuerza, como pocas veces hacia. Esa fue su reconciliación, aun se sentía un poco mal por mentirle, pero había suavizado una aspereza. Una a la vez.

—Y lo eres—susurró.

De algún modo ese abrazo significo su disculpa por haberle gritado cuando apareció en su habitación durante la fiesta en casa de los Díaz, por ser egoísta y no ver que estaba lastimada, asustada y cubierta de hollín, por priorizar su separación de Marco por encima de cualquier cosa.

Se separaron.

—Star, quería preguntar…Sobre tu amigo…

Le apretó la mano para que se detuviera.

—Estoy intentando ser fuerte.

Sonrió siendo comprensiva y se acomodo a su lado tapándose con la mano. Se quedaron en silencio mirando como el sol se elevaba detrás de las montañas por la ventana, una al lado de la otra.

No tardo en dormirse.

A la mañana del desayuno se sentó a la mesa con sus padres. Por un momento olvido todo lo que había visto y pareció hasta normal, no había planeta tierra, próxima guerra e incluso saco de su mente la historia de Eclipsa.

Escucho los malos chistes de su padre mientras devoraba su gran porción de huevos, a su madre rodar los ojos, pero mostrar una sonrisa. Tenían caras cansadas, marcadas por ojeras y en ocasiones parecían ausentes en los momentos de silencio.

Star analizo el cuadro de la familia real colgado en la pared.

Que tiempos.

Reconoció en su cara a otra chica y se sentía diferente, como si alguien nuevo estuviera naciendo en su interior. Rodeo con sus manos el te de burbujas con miel, estaba caliente al tacto y en su plato de plata las tostadas recién hechas.

En la mesa un sinfín de manjares que solo disgustaría su padre. Porcelana fina, candelabros de cristal y delicados manteles.

Extrañaba los panqueques, los burritos con azúcar y los súper nachos de Marco.

 _Hoy es jueves_ , susurro su mente. No se iba a detener a llorar por los rincones sobre su situación, intentaría ser lo más fuerte que pudiera, aunque fuerte no significaba sin sentimientos; se permitiría sufrir y extrañar lo conveniente, con suerte olvidaría su amor por Marco.

Olvidaría de a poco, primero el sonido de su voz, la forma de su rostro, el color de ojos y su característico lunar debajo de su ojos izquierdo. No estaba segura si quería olvidar su dulzura, las aventuras y su carácter tan explosivo y calmado al mismo tiempo, pero quería darle el beneficio al tiempo.

Como si ya no hubiera aprendido la lección, sus sentimientos se habían burlado de su mente engañada, dos fuerzas en constante conflicto. La cabeza de la princesa Butterfly llena de dudas y evasivas, había pensado que si fingía que sus sentimientos no estaban allí se irían, a veces la mente era más tonta que el corazón. Los sentimientos por su mejor amigo no se fueron, crecieron hasta un línea que se le estaba yendo de las manos, creyó que en un instante explotaría y tendría escupirle la verdad en la cara. Ese fue el fin de su relación, él feliz con su novia y ella teniendo que tragarse su sentimientos y mirar como eran felices.

Un día contaría, aconsejaría no desarrollar sentimientos por mejores amigos si no están seguro que eres correspondido, se sentiría satisfecha con contar su experiencia y se estaría mejor. Podría escribir otro libro, uno que hable de sus fracasos y como llevo a Mewni a la guerra en base de descuidos.

Se titularía '' _El camino al desastre esta lleno de buenas intensiones''_

Desastre, no infierno, porque ahí vivía Tom. Casi rio a carcajadas de ese pensamiento.

'' _Mira el mundo desde todos los ángulos. Le prometo que hay ángulos hermosos''_

¿El amor era uno de ellos?

Oh, Glossaryck. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si pudiera decirle cuanto le hacia falta, es verdad que la confundía y molestaba con sus acertijos, pero sabia que decir en el momento correcto para subirle el animo. Él tendría un consejo en una mano y un molesto acertijo en la otra.

Como había dicho, era hora de corregir sus errores.

—¿Y como te ha ido, cariño? —le pregunto su padre—¿Qué has hecho mientras tus padres no estaban?

Le sonrió.

Bajo la vista a su plato de plata que reflejaba una imagen, al principio pensó que era una confusión, lo levanto poniéndolos delante de su cara.

Frunció el ceño.

En el plato veía un campo de flores rojas que se mecían al compas del viento, los pétalos revoloteaban con libertad en el aire y parecía que habían cintas rojas bailando alrededor del monstruo que estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en el palacio y acariciando una flor marchita en su mano.

Las lunas posicionadas sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué es...

Se desmayo sin más. Lo ultimo que vio fue a sus padres levantarse de sus sillas corriendo hacia ella, gritos y el sonido metálico del plato cayendo al suelo después de ella.

Eclipsa miro a Aer sin que este se diera cuenta con un sobresalto.

Star se froto los ojos, aquí estaba de nuevo. Bueno le parecía extraño no haber soñado nada al respecto después de la interrupción estrepitosa de su madre, pero en cierta parte este lugar le resultaba tan familiar que estar en el campo de flores le traía nostalgia, la buena nostalgia.

Solo le preocupaba haberse desmayado frente a sus padres, se volverían locos. Su papá pensaría que estaba enferma y no era momento para tenerlo a su alrededor preguntando cada cinco minutos si estaba bien y su madre seguro empezaría sospechar.

La chica no dijo nada.

El monstruo se parecía a la versión del tapete, se había hecho musculoso y anchado. Todavía conservaba sus pantalones rasgados, pero ahora llevaba una piel de animal cruzada en su hombro derecho.

Sus brazos desarrollaron franjas de un tono más oscuro que su piel y tenia dos gruesos brazaletes de oro, su cabello plata había crecido hasta alcanzar su cadera. Olfateo el aire como un sabueso, no la miro, sino siguió con la mirada fija en la flor.

—Ha pasado un tiempo.

No dijo nada, en su lugar camino hasta ponerse a su lado—Ocho años, es más que un tiempo.

—Suelo venir para aclarar mi mente, pero acabo más confundido—Apretó entre sus garras a la flor y esta se pulverizo—. Es tortuoso.

Eclipsa miro el castillo, como si recordara quien era y eso la matara.

—¿A que has venido?

Se dejo caer con resignación—Supongo que a aclarar la mente.

Esta vez la miro. Sus cuatro ojos amarillos se ampliaron al verla a su lado con los ojos cerrados y aspirando con profundidad el aroma de flores dejando que la inunde.

—Has cambiado.

Rió—Lo mismo digo, cazador.

Hubo un silencio.

—Estoy casado.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Eclipsa que abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo contemplo sin mostrar emoción, pero el brillo de sus ojos la delataba; estaba triste.

Star miro la luna, enojada. No sabia que era lo que pretendía, quizás los observaba sufrir comiendo un tarro de palomitas y apuntando mientras reía a carcajadas.

Lo que antes le parecía mágico de este lugar se corto, los pétalos y flores dejaron de mecerse, casi como si sintieran su dolor y estuvieran poniendo toda su atención a la inminente catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Ella no daba señales de emoción, lo que Aer interpreto como una invitación para que continuara con su historia—No fue hace mucho, apenas llevamos juntos un par de meses. Nos acabamos de mudar hace algunas semanas a nuestra propia casa—Apartó la mirada—. Es una cazadora, la mejor de nuestro grupo y…

—¿Eres feliz?

Le dirigió una mirada significativa—Sí.

—Cambiare de pregunta—Tomó una respiración—. ¿La amas?

Se puso de pie cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿No es lo más importante en una relación?

Eso pareció enojarlo. Camino de un lado para el otro, tiro de sus cabellos como si eso le trajera algún tipo de cordura.

—¡Te espere! —La apunto e inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás—. Cada vez que salía de las cazas, venia aquí y me sentaba por horas esperando que te dignaras a aparecer. Así que pensé que te vería en las escazas visitas que hace tu familia a los Avarius y estuve pendiente de ellas, pero te quedabas adentro del carruaje o no venias. Oía rumores entre los monstruo sobre un espíritu amable llevando canastas, ayudando a cualquier necesitado y supe que eras tu. Me alegre mucho—Alzó los brazos—. Luego dejaste de hacerlo y se escucho que la próxima heredera Butterfly seria igual, no cumpliste tu promesa.

Retorció las manos.

—Cuando me di cuenta de eso, todo cobro sentido y empecé a comprender que estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando por alguien…—Hizo una mueca—. Desperdiciaba mi vida y comencé a vivir.

Parpadeo para alejar las lagrimas que se le formaban en los ojos—Intente, realmente lo intente, pero ellos no me escuchaban, se burlaban de mi, me llamaban... —No pudo seguir.

Aer la observo, estaba desparramada entre las flores con las manos frotando sus ojos. Se arrodillo y con suma suavidad quito sus manos entrelazándolas sobre su regazo.

—Lo siento.

No parecía determinada en mirarlo, pero junto sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Estaban tan juntos que Star creía que respiraban el mismo aire.

Incomodo…

Había tanta añoranza y cariño en esa simple acción que le produjeron ganas de llorar. Ellos se amaban, nadie más podía comprenderlo ni saber que tenían esos sentimientos por un ser de otra raza, pensaba que ellos eran esas parejas que no necesitaban palabras para expresarse lo mucho que se querían y esas eran el tipo de relación que más le gustaba observar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puedo hacerle esto—susurró, refiriéndose a su esposa—. Es buena, no lo merece.

Dejo caer una lagrima solitaria.

—Estoy comprometida. Erick es el mejor hombre que he conocido, desde que entro a mi vida no ha sido nada más que perfecto.

Se alejo.

—Se podría decir que ambos hicimos buenas elecciones.

Formó una sonrisa triste—Sí.

—Los monstruos tenemos una creencia, esta vida solo es un turno, tendremos muchas más—Tomó su pequeña mano—, quizás podamos estar juntos en la siguiente vida.

—Sí me arrastras.

Aer se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Es un promesa.

Estuvieron de acuerdo.

Experimento un salto temporal. Uno de esos que llego a marearla, le dolió la cabeza vio a Eclipsa volver al castillo con una sonrisa enmarcada en su cara, pero reconocía esa sonrisa, solo era un dibujo para ocultar que estaba sufriendo; la vio abrazar con fuerza a Erick cuando lo vio por primera vez al día siguiente como si fuera el único puerto seguro en su vida, estar envuelta en los preparativos de la boda y prepararse para convertirse en una reina. Hasta que llego el día de la boda.

Un gran espejo estaba instalado en su habitación, su madre y la modista estaban sentadas analizando por ultima vez el vestido.

La habitación era un desfile de empleadas, se oían todo el ajetreo del palacio producto de la boda que se estaría realizando en pocos instantes.

—Debes estar muy feliz, hija—la reina sonrió con satisfacción—. Dinos que te parece tu vestido, yo elegiría algo diferente, pero es tu estilo. Tu boda, tus reglas.

—Madre.

Eclipsa se contemplo en el espejo. Su vestido no era algo abombado o llamativo, sino un sencillo vestido blanco con una libre caída hasta sus pies con una fina cinta que envolvía su pequeña cintura, lo que más resaltaba era la gruesa corona que portaba en su cabeza.

Su varita estaba esperándola sobre el tocador, su cabello oscuro estaba amarado en un rodete bajo del que caían suaves rizos y era acompañado por la caída del velo. Su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado sin llegar a ser excesivo, aun conservaba ese color morado que solía usar, pero más ausentado en la sombra de ojos y el suave color de sus labios. Se veía hermosa.

Leyó y escucho que el día de la boda era feliz y la novia era un lio de emociones, pero la chica estaba en completa calma cuando intercambio miradas con su otra yo del espejo la aparto como si rechazara su imagen.

Algo no estaba bien.

Su madre se posionó a su lado, entrelazo sus brazos y sonrió.

—Mi niña, se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y he sido dura contigo, pero eres mi única hija y te adoro—La cara de la muchacha estaba sorprendida. La mujer la tomo del rostro con dulzura—. No soy tu enemigo, Eclipsa, soy tu madre y te amo por sobre todas las cosas.

Entonces, se demoro. Se dejo caer al suelo inundada en lagrimas no dejando de repetir lo arrepentida que estaba de sus actos, suplicaba el perdón de su madre.

La reina miro a su alrededor viendo a todas las empleadas en shock por el estado de la princesa, con un ademan las echo de la habitación a todas y argumento que eran unos simples nervios pre-nupciales, que necesitaban un momento a solas. Una vez que comprobó que todas se habían ido, se arrodillo a la altura de su hija.

—¿Qué pasa, hija?

La joven dejo escapar un sollozo—He fallado, le he fallado a todos. No merezco lo que tengo, las personas que me rodean.

—No estoy entendiendo, a que…

Star deseaba que pudiera oír sus gritos para que se quedara en silencio, pero entendía lo que era cargar con un secreto. Tarde o temprano te explota en la cara.

—¡Le falle a Mewni! —La interrumpió—. Yo me…

Su madre se quedo congelada al escuchar sus palabras, no se veía enojado sino decepcionada, como si se estuviera dando cuenta por primera vez quien era su hija. No necesito que completara la frase para entender lo que quería decir.

—Eclipsa—exhaló.

Levanto la mirada—No lo quise, no lo predispuse, simplemente paso y siento que se me escapo de las manos. Sabia que no era correcto, pero creí que si fingía que mis sentimientos no estaban ahí se irían, pero no fue así.

Sus palabras. Eso le dijo a Marco, antes de irse de la tierra.

Aun no entendía del todo porque la puerta de las memorias le había enseñado la historia de Eclipsa, pero con cada detalle que conocía de la antigua reina más se daba cuenta que tenían tanto en común, más que las frases.

Star camino en circulo alrededor de la madre e hija, intentando especular una conexión entre sus historias, dejando de lado lo obvio que resultaba la luna roja.

—Escúchame—La tomo por los hombros—. Este será nuestro secreto, nadie puede saber esta historia. Te vas a casar, si no puedes actuar que eres feliz finge una sonrisa, solo no dejes que nadie lo sepa.

Eclipsa asintió secando sus lagrimas.

—No lo amo—confeso en un susurro.

La reina se puso de pie y se miro al espejo arreglando su vestido. Se dio unos apretones en las mejillas para recuperar color.

—No dejare que te hagas esto a ti misma—Se dio vuelta—. Serás una reina, es tu destino, no hay lugar para cursilerías; siempre, siempre hay más para arriesgar. Erick es un gran hombre.

—El mejor.

La ceremonia no fue demasiado ostentosa como se tiene costumbre, pero no ayudo el hecho que cuando ella caminaba al altar le arrojaran pétalos rojos. Star camino detrás como su fiel acompañante invisible, se detuvo al verlo iluminado por una luz roja y por un momento quien la esperaba en el altar no era el muchacho, sino Aer que le mostraba una brillante sonrisa.

Los ojos de Eclipsa brillaron y su boca se torció en una amplia sonrisa. Pareció que no era consciente que habían más personas a su alrededor, solo existían él y ella.

Puede que Eclipsa estuviera feliz, pero Star lloro de verdad por primera vez desde que abandono la casa de los Díaz, lloro por su mejor amigo y la cantidad de emociones que había reprimido durante meses, se permitió sufrir por Glossaryck, el libro de hechizos y sus constantes fracasos sin esperar ser consolada, derramo lagrima tras lagrima por la historia de Eclipsa y las injusticias. Descargo sus penas, inseguridades y tristezas como nunca lo había hecho antes reconociendo que era una mimada, que no quiso abrir los ojos y merecía todo el odio de su propio pueblo.

Era una princesa fracasada, que se encargo de acabar con todo lo seguro que existía en su vida.

Su mundo se estaba haciendo trizas.

Abrazo sus piernas, escondió su cara al oír los gritos y aplausos de jubilo cuando por fin fueron marido y mujer.

Se quedo quieta en ese lugar, hasta que escucho un quejido.

Desvió la mirada al ver a Eclipsa tendida en la cama con el cabello corto, pero no lo suficiente como en el tapete.

Llevaba puesto una bata negra, se retorció en la cama sujetando su estomago con fuerza. Estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenia grandes ojeras marcadas.

Glossaryck floto a su alrededor preocupado, comiendo unos dulces de un solo bocado.

—Podrías dejar de comer. Me da asco.

Alzo una ceja examinando el pan con la barba manchada de azúcar—Sí te encantan, solías comer cientos de estas y están deliciosos.

—Solo silencio.

Erick ingreso a la habitación acompañado por un curandero. Estaba en pijama, pero se veía cambiado se dejo crecer una delgada capa de barba en el rostro, lucia más maduro y sus rasgos se habían endurecido volviéndose más protocolar, pero al ver sus ojos aun conservaba ese brillo inocentes y dulce del chico que apareció de improvisto en un baile.

—Ella no ha estado bien—declaró.

—Estoy bien.

Su apariencia contradecía cierta afirmación.

—Lo ve.

El curandero la analizo con la mirada y le pidió al hombre salir para tener una conversión con la reina en privado. Glossaryck se quedo a petición de Eclipsa, aunque no creía que fuera de mucho apoyo, ya que lo único que hacia era comer sin modales ni reparo en los demás.

—Felicidades, su majestad—dijo el curandero después de hablar sobre sus síntomas—.Esta embarazada.

Eclipsa dejo escapar un sollozo, se retorció en la cama ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas. El anciano lucia perplejo por su comportamiento, al igual que Star, no era una gran fanática de los niños, pero le parecían tiernos.

—¿Esta seguro?

Poso una mano sobre su vientre, cerro los ojos y su figura resplandeció en dorado—Tiene apenas unas semanas, pero esta ahí. Es fuerte, ya lleva la magia consigo..

La mujer miro su vientre plano frunciendo el ceño.

—No dirás nada sobre este asunto—dijo, con la vista fija en la ventana—. Vas a decirle a mi esposo y padres que tuve un simple malestar. Esto no saldrá de aquí.

Asintió, pero aun estaba pálido—Se que tiene sus razones, pero esta es una buena noticia. Mewni tendrá otra heredera al trono; tendríamos que estar celebrando como se acostumbra.

Lo encaro.

—No saldrá de aquí—sentenció—. Quedara entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué ocultar esta noticia?

La reina no respondió, pero Star sí—Porque no es feliz.

El anciano salió y le dio las noticias a Erick, en cambio la reina se dio vuelta tapándose con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza.

—No quiero oír nada, Glossaryck.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y Eclipsa empezó a usar prendas cada vez más grandes para ocultar el crecimiento de su vientre, evitaba mirarse por demasiado tiempo el estomago en crecimiento y no lo acariciaba ni por un momento, era como si estuviera fingiendo que una vida no se estaba formando en su vientre.

El curandero le hacia consultas todos los meses de forma clandestina e informaba los avances de la bebe con simpatía, pero ella desviaba la mirada y hacia oídos sordos. Como reina tenia deberes que atender y trataba de realizarlos, pero la mayoría de las veces debía excusarse por una molestia y dejarlo en manos de su madre o su esposo hasta que estuviera mejor.

Por más que Eclipsa no quisiera aceptar su embarazo, se cuidaba, procuraba no hacer demasiada fuerza controlar sus emociones, comer sano y suspendió todas las largas caminatas que solía realizar en su juventud en su eterna búsqueda de investigación de las fuerzas del mal que habitan en el universo.

En el séptimo mes estando sola en su habitación después de una fuerte discusión con Erick y sus padres sobre lo extraña que estaba últimamente se encerró en su habitación y se realizo por primera vez el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve.

Había movido su paragua de una manera diferente. Cerro los ojos y se permitió concentrarse en un solo objetivo, se quedo arrodillada en el suelo incapaz de ponerse de pie por el peso de sobra que cargaba en su vientre.

—No creo que sea prudente—Advirtió el hombrecillo azul—. Espiar la llevara a llorar.

Ya no se iba a gastar en señalar la semejanza, se había hartado y un punto.

—Solo quiero verlo una vez.

Floto hasta su lado—Mi reina, él no le puede ofrecer nada que usted no pueda conseguir.

No le hizo caso.

Realizo el hechizo, un circulo morado de abrió en medio de la habitación haciendo un corte en la realidad. La imagen se distorsionó hasta que se observo a Aer jugando con un niño pequeño idéntico a él, en frente de una cabaña con otros más adultos los perseguían entre risas y el niño los llamaba tíos.

—No escaparas—Aer lo atrapo y le hizo cosquillas—. Papá, nunca permitirá que te alejes de mi lado.

El niño rio a carcajadas.

Entonces una bonita monstrua se asomo por el pórtico con una pequeña en sus brazos envuelta en una manta verde. Su expresión se dulcifico al ver la escena y se apoyo en el pórtico con una sonrisa.

Eclipsa bajo la mirada y apretó los labios.

El hechizo concluyo cerrándose de golpe.

Todo quedo en el silencio absoluto, Glossaryck había desaparecido y las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando que la potente luz del sol inunde el cuarto dando directo a su cuerpo.

Apoyo su cabeza contra el marco de su cama.

Star se sentó a su lado dejando exhalar un sonoro suspiro.

—No se siente bien contemplar la felicidad de la persona amada con alguien más—susurró, pero sabia que no seria oída—, supongo que todos tenemos algo más por que luchar—Le dirigió una mirada afectuosa al vientre hinchado de la reina.

No supo si fue oída o algo, porque la reina por primera vez acaricio su vientre, sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al recibir una fuerte patada como respuesta.

—Te pido perdón—susurró—. Estaba asustada, asustada de mi, de ti y lo mucho que cambiaria mi vida contigo presente. Mamá siempre ha sido una miedosa, como podría cuidarte si nada de lo que hago me ha traído una pizca de felicidad. Eres mi luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Star sonrió, enternecida.

—Te prometo que desde ahora en adelante no te voy ignorar, te voy a dar tanto cariño como es necesario. Seremos tu y yo, Stella.

La niña sintió algo frio instalarse en su cuello, se incorporo de golpe observando a sus padres ponerse de pie al verla despierta.

—¡Calabacita! —Su padre la abrazo con fuerza desmedida—. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, nunca vuelvas a desmayarte así.

—¿Qué?

Observo su habitación, todo estaba igual. El gato dormía a sus pies, la luz crepuscular se filtraba desde la ventana hasta…¡Un segundo!

—¿Cuánto estuve desmayada?

Un hombre le respondió—Mi princesa, soy el curandero. Estuvo desmayada por más de ocho horas, parecía que estaba en otro lugar, no dejaba de llorar; nos preocupo de verdad—Sus padres asintieron—.No podíamos despertarla con nada.

Hizo una mueca.

—Hija, queremos ayudar—dijo su padre, hablando por él y su esposa—. Dinos que te pasa.

Ahora si se encontraba en un dilema.

 **Continuara…**

 **Perdón por lo corto del capitulo. Prometo que el próximo será más… interesante.**

 **Se que hice a Marco más deprimido que Star, pero tengo evidencia que Marco se suele encerrar más en si mismo para evitar al mundo cuando cree que algo sale mal; lo vimos en Naysaya y Anímate, Star. Eso…**

 **Fuera de tanta locura, no se siento que estoy descuidando algunos asuntos, por lo que el próximo capitulo vendrá recargado de drama.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Los quiero chicos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Quiero pedir perdón, pero no saben cuando elimine y reescribí, elimine y volví a escribir. Forme una idea y la tache, definitivamente sufrí en este capitulo, pero espero que les guste.**

 **Se que llegue a la fiesta del adelanto de la intro tarde, pero quiero decir que fue espectacular aunque solo fue una parte del intro, la disfrute. Vi la luna roja, soy Star de corazón fue lo primero que me fije, después Tom y Janna que van a tener relevancia, ojala se vuelvan una parejita porque los shippeo por completo. Serian perfectos juntos.**

 **El intro es épico.**

 **Construyo esta historia en base a capítulos, teorías (Más teorías que otra cosa xD), el libro de Star y Marco, los comic que estaban disponibles en PDF y son geniales. Tienen que leerlos porque son muy entretenidos.**

 **Ya van 600 visitas lo que es mucho y estoy tan agradecida con aquellos que siguen la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Star vs. The forces of the evil no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 4: De ida y vuelta.

" _Siempre, siempre hay más para arriesgar"._ Era un buen dicho, uno digno de su propia madre, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su situación.

Había más para arriesgar cuando secuestraron a Marco y entrego su varita sin pensarlo demasiado, la vida de su mejor amigo no valía una posesión por muy preciada que fuera, había más para arriesgar cuando Ludo robo su libro y Glossaryck por tener su mente sitiada por la imagen de Marco y Jackie teniendo su cita, había más para arriesgar cuando llego el molesto día de la canción y decidió contar la verdad, su verdad.

¡Bravo, Star! Te amaran por eso, te arrojaran flores y aplaudirán; harán tapetes sobre tu hazaña, te recordaran como la princesa rebelde, la mejor.

La verdad podía ser peligrosa, no era acta para todo el mundo. La verdad significaba revelación, habían detalles que eran mejor mantener en secreto, pero como decían en la tierra la verdad es relativa, tiene un sinfín de interpretaciones, podía volver locos a algunos y aliviar a otros.

Repaso la mirada entre los estantes de libros de la biblioteca real, un mar de letras que jamás se atrevió a dirigir ni una sola mirada, pero ahora se encontraba sentada con una pila de libros a su lado, como únicos compañeros y escudriñando con la mirada uno de los libros que hablaba sobre la verdad detrás de la historia de Mewni. Su autor era un reconocido historiador de Mewniano que dedicaba su vida a recoger las narraciones sobre las reinas, los acontecimientos importantes y la magia y tratar de romper el molde sobre la verdad detrás de la historia deformada por el paso del tiempo.

En la tierra le gustaba la historia sobre Luis XVI y su esposa María Antonieta como se casaron tan jóvenes y se encontraron con la responsabilidad de gobernar a corta edad. No era una chica que prestara atención en clase, pero era demasiado familiar para no querer saber, recordaba haberse quedado con la vista fija en el profesor y como Marco la miro desde el otro lado del salón, como le sonrió con empatía y supo que le interesaba tanto como a ella. Se sintió más identificada cuando comenzó a hablar sobre la situación de pobreza de Francia, la vida ostentosa de la nobleza y como el pueblo se alzo cuando declararon el impuesto a la sal que parecía ser algo fundamental, ellos habían caído en cuenta de la miseria que era su día a día. La realeza fue derrotada a manos de su propio pueblo.

Una historia muy salvaje.

El profesor hablo sobre los derechos igualitarios, la libertad, la igualdad y fraternidad, la ilustración y las ideas que surgieron de la tierra sin rey, en como se transformo la historia de la civilización humana con ese acontecimiento, en Estados Unidos libre gracias a la alianza con Francia. Lo fundamental que fue para el ser humano darse cuenta que podían ser los dueños de sus propias vidas, crear sus ideales y derechos, pero mientras hablaba en lo único que pensaba era en una guillotina, perdió el foco.

Se había quedado atrapada en el corto relato del incendio al palacio de Versalles, en Robespierre, el implacable caudillo y juez que se alzo en favor del pueblo que gritaba envuelto en furia los derechos recién publicados del ciudadano, en el gran terror, periodo en que se dio caza a los nobles y opositores de la revolución, vio la guillotina brillando contra el sol esperando dar el corte final a la cruel realeza y nobleza francesa.

Los humanos no le daban importancia, pero a Star le dieron escalofríos, pues tenia la desgracia de tener una gran imaginación. Ahora sabia que habían aspectos de la historia que la gente eliminaba para tener una mejor idea sobre la historia, convertían a los héroes en ideales opacando sus errores y derrotas, pero resaltando sus hazañas, los discursos inspiradores y las victorias; en Mewni las reinas se ganaban sus apodos por lo que habían definido sus vidas, las importantes las alababan por lo que habían hecho por el reino y/o la magia, mientras que a las que no habían tenido mucha relevancia las ignoraban y traían a colación ocasionalmente para dar una lección como "Soupina, la extraña" o la reina que tuvo que ceder su corona a su hermana menor porque era inútil para la magia, hasta Eclipsa.

Así de linda era la historia.

Desde que era una niña le habían enseñado que la historia hablaría sobre ella, probaría sus virtudes y logros o seria recordada como un fracaso y tendría un apodo como "La extraña" del que jamás se podría deshacer. Irónico giro de los acontecimientos porque ya casi podría firmar sobre "Star, la fracasada"

 _A Mewni quemo y a la Tierra fue enviada,_

 _Destruyo el legado de las Butterfly's y a su mejor amigo engaño por amor_

 _Y a Mewni volvió a luchar una guerra que ella comenzó._

—Eso es alentador—dijo.

Decidió enfocarse en la lectura, busco y rebusco ente las paginas cualquier mención de Eclipsa, pero no hallo ninguna parecía como si la hubieran borrado de la historia. No entendía en el tapiz de la reina se leía la inscripción sobre su amorío con un monstruo, había estado en sus recuerdos y no paso o mejor dicho, no había pasado todavía.

Era tan extraño, ese autor era un dolor de cabeza para la realeza revelando los muchos amoríos de Celena, el enamoramiento de sus padres, el prometido fugitivo de su abuela, el amor a un noble de Festivia, en teoría metiéndose en sus vidas privadas, pero nada de Eclipsa.

¿Acaso no la conocía?

Tanta búsqueda para nada, tuvo que ahuyentar a su padre que la perseguía preocupado por su estado de salud, mintió diciendo que estaba afectada por el cambio de la tierra a Mewni (bailo alrededor de la verdad, porque era una verdad), a lo que el curandero acotó que estaba en una situación estrés y necesitaba descanso. Aun la perseguía la mirada desconfiada de su madre antes de salir de la habitación recordando que tenían una conversación pendiente, esta vez sobre la situación del reino y lo que vendría a continuación.

Se había dejado caer en la cama con el gato buscando una nueva posición para dormir sobre su vientre.

—No creo que quieras acostarte ahí, Midninght—le había dicho, pero como siempre la ignoro.

Star lo acaricio con la vista fija en la ventana.

—Que bueno que reparaste en mi presencia. Se que olía a cachorros cuando llegue, pero te quiero de todas maneras—Casi rio al oírlo ronronear. El gato blanco le devolvió la mirada con interés, sus grandes ojos azules era inocentes y suaves, le trajeron comodidad—. Te voy a mostrar un secreto…

De un cajón saco la foto de ella y Marco en un día de playa en la tierra. Definitivamente, era otra Star la que contemplaba.

—Antes de volver a Mewni traje esto conmigo, un recuerdo —Se la mostró. Lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazo contra su pecho—. Supongo que tengo que aprender a vivir sin Marco, sin la incertidumbre, sin Jackie Lynn-Thomas y su perfección, sin JannaBanana y todo lo que viví mientras estuve en la tierra. Volver a empezar.

Lo había decidido, ese día a esa hora prometió que dejaría tras a Marco Díaz y cualquier sentimiento deprimente. Algo difícil en vista que sus propios pensamientos la traicionaba de manera descarada, pero efectiva.

Desde que contemplo como Eclipsa sufro en silencio por algo perdido cuando tenia una razón para ser feliz, Star estaba buscando su razón para ser feliz, estaba devuelta en Mewni, tenia a su familia justo como siempre fue, esa era una razón, arreglaría su error y eso era un aliento.

Iba a luchar.

No seria recordada como una fracasada, sino como la princesa rebelde que resolvió sus asuntos. Le prometió a Eclipsa que intentaría darle un nuevo significado a su nombre, le traería honor, pero primero necesitaba saber.

Camino por el pasillo cargando sus libros y saludando con alegría a cada guardia real que había sido su niñero en su tierna infancia llena de batallas contra monstruos mientras lucia linda.

Llegó a su habitación tirando todos los pesados libros en la cama. Se sintió conforme al observar a los diecinueve libros que escogió de las estanterías que considero interesantes, afirmo lo que nunca creyó poder planear para pasar el día, hoy seria un día de investigación ardua.

Abrió su armario tirando todos sus vestidos.

¿¡Porque tenia tanta ropa?!

Vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, corsets, medias, pero se detuvo al observar a una pequeña sección escondida detrás de todos esos vestidos ostentosos, estaba colgada su ropa que uso en la tierra, una colección de vestidos coloridos, tan coloridos que haría gritar a un noble Mewniano, pero allá se podía vestir como quisiera sin que pensaran mal, usar los colores quería y combinar cualquier prenda. No habían corsets ajustados que la obligaran a respirar con dificultad, tacones que le dieran dolor de pies, coronas incomodas y vestidos pesados con capas y capas de tela.

Caminó como hipnotizada hasta el vestido verde con el dibujo del pulpo rosa en el pecho, era su favorito.

—Lo use cuando llegue a la tierra—susurró.

Levantó la visto viendo colgada viendo colgada la diadema de cuernos roja que uso la mayoría de sus días en la tierra.

La tela era simple, delgada y liviana, a diferencia de lo que estaba usando.

¿Por qué tuvieron que enviarla a la tierra? Por primera vez deseo nunca haber sido pisado la tierra, para no conocer a Marco, no haber roto la varita de la familia, perder a Glossaryck y el libro, con algo de suerte no estaría en esta situación, ahogada en este remolino de sentimientos e indecisión. Preferiría haber sido enviada a Santa Olga, seguro perdería su personalidad y seria una repetición sin sentido de las otras reinas, pero seria despojada de sus sentimientos e individualidad. Una Star mucho mejor.

Cuando pensaba que lo estaba superando, que Marco y su recuerdo quedo atrás, que le puso punto a su historia volvía a recordar su sonrisa, sus abrazos, la amistad que forjaron y lo que sentía. La verdad era que él le rompió el corazón sin ni siquiera proponérselo, es que era un chico tan noble que no le haría daño a nadie por maldad y era imposible estar enojada con él, no era su culpa ni la de Jackie, pero en ocasiones creía que estaban tan enfocado celebrando su amor que se olvidaba que estaba parada a su lado o sosteniendo su mano en un concierto.

Encontró la camiseta de Love Sentence y la patineta que Jackie había hecho para los tres. Su renuncia a Marco fue con sudor mezclado con lagrimas, un abrazo incomodo y ella rogando para que se alejara antes de colapsar, gritarle en la cara que se estaba a punto de derrumbar y quería estar sola para volver a recordarle a su corazón que debía ser feliz por él, era más importante mantener su amistad segura y estar contenta por su mejor amigo que consiguió después de toda su vida la chica soñada.

Star no era Jackie Lynn-Thomas, la fuente de los suspiros de su amigo, no era una amante de la historia y los libros, no andaba en patineta como toda una profesional, no tenia una personalidad tan genial, relajada y empática. No tenia su amor, ni su devoción o sus besos y estaba bien.

Dio un paso atrás, quería borrarlo de su recuerdo y expulsarlo de sus pensamientos, aunque sonara extraño no quería terminar como Eclipsa y es que lo que no se podía tener se deseaba con más intensidad. Se enojo con la luna roja, con el amor en general, que se unía y retorcía jugando con las personas, convirtiendo a la gente en tristes copias de lo que solían ser en el pasado, se enojo con su mente que no dejaba de recordar a su amigo cuando él debía estar bien disfrutando el tan ansiado verano con sus padres, amigos y Jackie.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia la ropa y apunto con su varita hacia su dirección, esta despidió un perturbador tono verdoso que estaba decidida a pasar por alto.

Cuando estaba por dar el golpe final una luz roja ilumino su cara. Levantó la mirada a la luna roja reinaba en cielo junto a las lunas de Mewni, como si se estuviera burlando en su cara de sus acciones.

" _Inténtalo, eso no arreglara nada",_ parecía decir.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó Star—. ¿¡Que quieres de mi!?

Apretó los puños.

—¿Es así como escribes el destino de tus elegidos? —Apretó la quijada—. Ya no se si quiero a Marco por tu efecto o simplemente nació de mi, pero si es así como termina la historia, entonces no la quiero—Su pecho subía y bajaba. Su mente susurraba que era necesario, debía sacar todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño—. ¡Te la devuelvo, luna roja!

Sabia que era tonto, estaba actuando como una loca, pero se había enojado.

Cuando pronuncio las ultimas palabras una ráfaga se elevo y la luz roja que la seguía se esfumo, así como el rastro de la luna roja en el cielo. Cuando volvió a parpadear el cielo estaba despejado, igual de lila que siempre.

Juro que oyó algo quebrarse en su pecho. Le dolió el corazón tan fuerte, que era como si la hubieran apuñalado de una manera tan rápida y certera que su vida se disolvió en apenas un instante sin poder reaccionar o hacer nada.

Star cayo de rodillas con una mueca de dolor y las manos sobre su pecho.

Un suave papel ingreso por la ventada arrastrado por el viento, danzo hasta posicionarse entre sus manos. La textura del papel era delgada y amarillenta, la hoja estaba sucia y raída, la letra era cuidada, pero la tinta negra estaba corrida en algunos lugares marcando la hoja en gotas salpicadas.

Leyó.

" _Mi amada Eclipsa, hoy se cumple cincuenta años desde la ultima vez que te vi. Mi cabello se tornado gris y escaso ,en mi cara se formaron arrugas, las fuerzan me abandonan y se me fue la vida y yo me fui detrás. Ya no soy el mismo._

 _Espero cada día sentado en el pórtico por si apareces, porque se que no incumplirías tu palabra. Me equivoque, nunca has sido así. Los sueños son mejores, sueño que estas aquí, que tu figura aparece en el bosque; estas igual de hermosa que la ultima vez porque para ti nunca pasaran los años; cuando te veo, me regalas una sonrisa. Te veo con la misma edad que te conocí, siempre serás la niña que me encontré en el bosque y me acepto como un igual, a pesar de ser diferentes; hasta tuviste la valentía e inteligencia para justificar tu afirmación. Creo que en ese momento me enamore de ti._

 _Cuando accediste a escapar conmigo fui tan feliz, a pesar de estar confundido. Construí una bonita cabaña en un lugar apartado, hice dos sillones uno para ti y otro para mi, en los inviernos es difícil mantener, pero se que podemos conseguir. Es difícil no verte, siempre lo fue._

 _Nadie sabe que paso contigo, incluso los Mewnianos no saben de tu paradero. Tu hija se parece mucho a ti, tiene tus ojos y tu forma de fruncir el ceño cuando algo te desagrada, no sabe quedarse callada, pero esta triste. Corre el rumor entre los monstruos que vieron a la reina niña llorando entre los brazos de su padre._

 _Mis hijos me visitan en ocasiones. Mi hija esta casada, trae a mis nietos y solo por un momento no me siento tan solo en esta casa; tengo problemas con mis hijos, ellos no pueden entender porque su padre los abandono de un día para el otro yéndose a vivir como un ermitaño apartado de todos si pensaban que nuestra vida era tan perfecta. Hoy mi hijo me dio un abrazo cuando se despidió, me dejo atónito y me hice pedazos._

 _Mis hermanos están enojados conmigo, pero hacen visitas ocasionales para ver como estoy, están conscientes que estoy desfallezco. Mi hermana quiso que fuera vivir con ella para cuidarme, pero no quiero dejar la casa sola, ¿y sí apareces y no soy lo primero que ves? Yo no quiero irme._

 _En las tardes me siento en el sofá observando tu sillón solitario, imagino como se sentiría tenerte conmigo, dejo que mi imaginación vuele e invento futuros en que estemos juntos, en los que no soy un monstruo y tu una reina, en los que no escogimos diferentes personas para formar nuestras familias, pero la realidad me golpea. Vuelvo a mi triste realidad donde tu presencia solo es un espejismo._

 _Han pasado años, pero te volvería a elegir. Una y otra vez. No quisiera enamorarme de nadie más, probablemente muera buscando en el horizonte que aparezcas, recuerdo nuestro baile bajo la luna roja y me parece ver espectros._

 _Luz roja, pétalos volando y un baile torpe._

 _Escribo cartas, porque me enseñaste a escribir y quiero mantenerte vivía en mis recuerdos. Las dejo libres en el viento conservando la esperanza de que un día lleguen al ansiado remitente._

 _Quiero que sepas que no me importa sufrir por ti, no me importa esperar más años, pero mi cuerpo me empieza a traicionar. Me cuesta mantenerme de pie mucho tiempo, pierdo el aliento y necesito ayuda para hacer cosas básicas; mis hijos se quedan conmigo alternando sus horarios para no dejarme solo, pero yo se lo que susurran cuando creen que no los oigo._

 _Te dije que tenemos la creencia que esta vida es solo un turno y yo lo creo._

 _Te amo y me mata nunca haber sido capaz de decírtelo cuando te tuve al frente. Debí haberlo hecho._

 _-Asher"_

Apretó las manos alrededor del papel ahogando un sollozo.

Entonces fue demasiado tarde. Se vio a su misma ataviada en su vestido rosa en medio de los demonios mirando anonadada el cristal en forma de media luna totalmente absorta e hipnotizada siguiendo el reflector sin prestar atención a su alrededor ni a los sonidos.

Las parejas se tomaron de las manos bailando esperando ser los afortunados en ser bañados por la luz rubí de la luna roja uniendo sus almas por toda la eternidad, como dijo el presentador.

Las antorchas estaban prendidas alrededor del salón colgaban listones rojos con rombos dorados dibujados en el centro. Lo recordaba claramente, era tan extraño verse a sí misma a la distancia, en una situación tan diferente. Era otro tiempo, un tiempo de perritos laser, peleas en patios traseros donde lo único que le preocupaba era lo extraña que resultar la tierra.

Star se pie de pie intercambio una mirada entre la carta y su imagen, tratando de darle sentido a las imágenes. Su visión estaba distorsionada por las lagrimas acumuladas en sus cuencas, oyó su nombre primero como un susurro después un claro llamado.

Lo vio emerger de entre la multitud con su traje de negro, sombrero y una bonita mascara de esqueleto tapando su rostro. Marco le explico que el disfraz era algo relacionado con la cultura y tradiciones mexicanas, pero no había prestado mucha atención.

—Star—La llamó.

Pero no escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada mirando el cristal rojo incrustado en el techo sin conocimiento de lo que podía significar, incluso ahora no tenia una idea clara de lo que era la luna roja.

Unía a seres, tenia un interés por las historias trágicas o simplemente ellos era los trágicos. A Star siempre le atrajeron las historias de amor, había una en Mewni de dos amantes que nunca se pudieron encontrar porque no coincidían en el lugar u hora exacta, se buscaron entre sí toda la vida y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban viejos; el cuentacuentos decía que la moraleja era que el amor no era difícil, sino el modo en que lo manejamos. Quizás la luna roja estaba interesada en las personas difíciles, Star podía ser una chica difícil.

Ver a Marco de nuevo le trajo nostalgia. Su corazón lateo en su pecho, dejo de doler parecía que el puñal había desaparecido y la inundo una sensación de paz, quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero se recordó que era una ilusión estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos (Ya tenia experiencia en eso) todo desaparecería.

En un momento pensó que no había motivos porque desarrollo sentimientos por Marco más que la intervención de la luna roja, un amor forzado por alguna clase de encantamiento y que podría matar ese amor ignorándolo como siempre había hecho. Ignora el problema y este desaparecerá.

Por eso le gustaba tanto usar su magia para cualquier cosa, la magia solucionaba problemas que no quería afrontar como abrir su casillero, limpiar su cuarto o crear sus barcos de batallas embotellados, pero no solucionar sus diferencias con su madre, arreglar los desastres que ocasiono y todo lo que estaba viviendo. La magia podía ser simple, pero la vida es más complicada.

Bastaba un error y ¡Boom! Se desataba el caos masivo, una simple acción y tu vida podría cambiar una manera radical.

Marco le siguió la pista escabulléndose entre los presentes, incluso se metió entre una pareja de atractivos y distantes demonios.

Seguía metida en su ensoñación.

Como por arte de magia cuando él tomo su mano el reflector los ilumino, levantaron sus cabezas sorprendidos. Era extraño, desde la distancia veía como se hizo un circulo a su alrededor y los presentes contuvieron el aliento al ver la cita de Tom bailando con otro bajo la luna roja que planeaba era para él.

Escucho murmullos chismoseando sobre este eventos, afirmaban que el amo Tom estaría muy enojado y temían su ira, incluso oyó que se trataba de el prometido de la princesa de Mewni que vino a reclamar su amor. Casi se hubiera reído si no estuviera pendiente del baile, vio su cara de asombro al ver al extraño de mascara, en medio de su estupefacción comenzó a guiarla en una danza que él tomo el mando.

Primero esta sorprendida, pero se permitió sonreír e incluso tuvo un crush momentáneo. No necesitaba esforzarse por recordar, solo basto ver la escena para que su memoria recordara todo con claridad.

No fue en ese momento cuando se enamoro de Marco, sino cuando lo comenzó a ver como un chico. Más adelante comenzó a tener sentimientos por él, pero no podría determinar la ocasión supuso que en el fondo solo estaban allí, se desarrollaron con el paso del tiempo creciendo lentamente, pero no los tuvo desde el inicio, cuando lo conoció quería su aprobación al punto de hacer locuras para agradarle, después quería encajar en su mundo tan peculiar, pero acababa enseñándole sobre su modo de vida, Mewni, las dimensiones y detalles de la magia que ningún otro humano nunca había llegado a conocer, Marco se mostraba extrañado, pero lo aceptaba con resignación porque sabia que no mentía y trataba de enseñarle sobre la vida en la tierra, enseñarle a jugar mini golf, usar el baño con bastante incomodidad, analizar su mente mediante algo llamado psicología, andar en bicicleta o cualquier otra actividad normal terrestre.

Se enseñaron sus mundos. Star le enseño que el universo podía ser más grande que la tierra, que los riesgos era necesarios en la vida de cualquiera y él a ser más responsable, a no juzgar a nadie por su raza. Marco para Star se convirtió en más que un amigo, era su consciencia cuando el mundo se sentía demasiado loco para poder soportarlo y una figura de seguridad; suponía que eso era lo que más le gustaba de Marco, pero la divertía cuando perdía los nervios y actuaba como un neurótico, tenia tan mala suerte que siempre terminaba involucrado en un accidente ya sea una fea caída, ser receptor de algún golpe o una mano atrapada en una cañería.

Marco la trataba como una persona normal, la felicitaba cuando hacia algo que creía que merecía ser digno de reconocimiento, la regañaba cuando creía que se comportaba de forma egoísta o su comportamiento no fue el apropiado, le imponía reglas de "No hagas esto o aquello" que la molestaban, pero no cambiaria. Como princesa estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la alabe por el simple hecho de portar la corona, gente que quería ganar su aprecio estando de acuerdo con sus acciones o actitudes para escalar socialmente, gente que la odiaba y cuestionaba, pero él fue el único que la veía más allá que como la princesa mágica de otra dimensión, sino como alguien común que tenia defectos y virtudes, aun así era su amigo y la apoyaba en lo que más podía.

Bajó la mirada a la carta con el ceño fruncido.

¿De verdad la luna roja la enamoro?

Asher se enamoro de Eclipsa antes de la luna roja, estaba muy segura que sus sentimientos no comenzaron con la luna roja.

El salón desapareció, se vio a si misma con la varita brillando en verde apuntando a su ropa terrestre bajo la varita de a poco con una pequeña sonrisa instalada en la cara. Aun estaba lejos de la tierra y Marco, aun había asuntos que solucionar, pero no tenia porque ser malo.

Le dio una ultima mirada a su ropa y cerro la puerta del armario con suavidad.

Los malos pensamientos desaparecieron, su ira con la luna roja se esfumo y volvió a la habitación con una nueva actitud, un lápiz en la boca que usaba en la escuela y la carta colgando de su mano .

Aun quedaba asuntos que atender. Había preguntas sin respuesta flotando por en el aire, enigmas por resolver, pero todas sus angustias desaparecieron siendo reemplazadas por un profundo alivio.

Extendió el mapa del castillo de las Butterfly que saco a hurtadillas de la biblioteca en la cama, forzó su memoria para recordar el recorrido en el mapa nombrando lugares por los que paso esa noche. Quería saber donde se encontraba la puerta de las memorias, justo cuando trazo la ultima vuelta no se dirigió hacia nada, sino una puerta que daba al patio real.

Apunto en su libreta.

Puerta. Eclipsa. Desaparición.

¿¡Por qué tenia que pasarle esto!?

 **Continuara…**

 **Fue muy corto. Lo sé, pero créanme que me tuve que exprimir el cerebro para generar una idea.**

 **Los quiero, chicos.**

 **Algunas frases son del musical "Hamilton", que si no han ido de el vayan a buscarlo en internet porque es maravilloso. Amo ese musical con toda mi alma, sobre todo a Lin-Manuel Miranda. Es un genio, lo adoro y amo.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Un beso.**


End file.
